Broken Dreams
by swiglo3000
Summary: Everything seemed perfect in Lorelai's life. She had married Max and everything was great, but what happens when Max starts abusing Rory. Will be L and L eventually, full summary inside.
1. Everything Is Perfect

**Summary: This is AU in the second season right before Jess arrives. Lorelai married Max and Rory is still dating Dean. Things seem great in the Gilmore girl's life but then Max starts abusing Rory. Pairing will eventually be Luke and Lorelai, not really sure on Rory yet. Jess won't arrive for at least a couple of chapters. Just some basic info Rory kept the name Gilmore so no one would know about her mom marrying Max.**

**AN: This is my first Gilmore Girls story so if Lorelai and her talking is a bit off just be patient I'm doing the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: In the 3rd Dimension I own Gilmore Girls but that does me no good here**

Chapter 1: Everything Is Perfect

"Mom we have to get going or I'm going to be late for my first day" Rory said impatiently as she watched her mother finish her breakfast. "Well if you're late it's your own fault, you could have gone with Ma… your father" Lorelai said as she caught herself using Max's name. "Well M… dad had to go in early and despite my love of being early it was too early for me" Rory pointed out.

"Fine, we'll go, just let me grab a doughnut first" Lorelai said getting up. "Luke I need two doughnuts" she said happily. Luke grunted and served her. 'Ever since I married Max he's seemed on edge' Lorelai thought as she went back to Rory. "You ready to get going kid?" Lorelai asked, "Yes, let's go" Rory said getting up. The drive to Chilton went in silence except for the loud Bangles music playing.

Before school Rory was on the lookout for Paris to see if they could workout some sort of peace agreement. Paris I need to talk to you" Rory said after she found her. "What do you want?" Paris asked annoyed, "I think since we'll both be working on the paper we should at least try and be civil to each other" Rory said. Paris thought for a moment "You're right, we do need to work together, I'll see you at three-fifteen" Paris said walking away.

"So let's see here I think that's everybody except Rory Gilmore" Paris said going over the list of assignments. "What do you want me to do?" Rory asked furious that Paris was doing this to her. "You can cover the paving of the new parking lot" Paris said smugly, "What's there to report on?" Rory asked. "The cost, type of cement used, what is does to the environment…" "I get it" Rory said interrupting Paris.

After the meeting Rory met up with Max to go back to Stars Hollow. "So how was your first day?" Max asked. "It was good, except Paris gave me the most boring article to write for the Franklin" Rory said. "That stinks, but don't worry I'm sure that you'll make it the best article in the paper" Max said. "Thanks" Rory said smiling.

"So what do you guys want to do for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked. "Well what do you want to do?" Max asked her. "Well, we could do pizza, Chinese food, or some other sort of takeout" Lorelai said. "Or we could check the fridge to see what we have to eat" Max said smiling. Lorelai opened the refrigerator and was amazed to find all sorts of food in there.

"I love you so much, it's going to suck to work late tomorrow" Lorelai said sadly. "Don't worry about it, Rory and I will be fine" Max said as he kissed Lorelai. "Now about dinner, how about I make some spaghetti with garlic bread" Max said as he got the ingredients out. "That sounds great, and just so you know you're a really amazing guy" Lorelai said.

As Max began making dinner Lorelai went to check up on Rory. "Hello, daughter of mine, how's it going?" she asked. Rory looked up from what she was writing, "I'm trying to take this basic article and make it about how everything changes eventually" Rory said. "Wow, well good luck with that" Lorelai said. "By the way I have to work late tomorrow so it will only be you and your dad" Lorelai said nervously.

"Mom don't worry about it" Rory said, "I can't help it, I mean you two have never really been alone here and what if something happens" Lorelai said. "Like what?" Rory asked, "Well what if there's a flood, a fire, or a freak hurricane hits" Lorelai said. "A freak hurricane in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked. "It could happen" Lorelai replied.

"Mom don't worry nothing will happen" Rory said. "I know you're right, this is just hard for me because ever since you were one you've always been close to me" Lorelai said sighing. "Mom, I've been alone with him in school and in the car many times so just don't worry" Rory said. "You're right I shouldn't worry but I can't help it" Lorelai said.

"Good, now can I get back to working?" Rory asked, "No, because by the delicious smell I would bet that dinner is ready" Lorelai said heading to the kitchen. "You can cook please marry me, oh too late" Lorelai said eyeing the food. "Is that homemade sauce?" Rory asked, "Yes, it's my moms old recipe" Max said proudly. "I love you more each day" Lorelai said. "Let's eat" Max said as he finished setting the table.

Across town Luke had just finished serving the evening rush and had a second to think. 'Why the hell didn't I tell her that I loved her' Luke thought sadly. 'I could tell her now but it would just be awkward' he thought as the phone rang. "Yeah" he said gruffly, "Hey Luke, it's me Liz" the voice on the other end said. 'Great, just what I need' Luke thought.

"What do you want Liz?" Luke asked annoyed. "Well it's Jess" Liz said nervously. "What about him?" Luke asked, "He's gotten into some trouble lately and I was wondering if you would take him in?" Liz asked. 'This is just like Liz' Luke thought. "I'll take him, when's he coming?" Luke asked. "In three days" Liz said, "Alright good-bye" Luke said. "Good-bye" Liz replied hanging up the phone. 'Yep everything is perfect' Luke thought as some customers walked in.

**Please Review **


	2. A One Time Thing

**AN: It has come to my attention that the last chapter was a little hard to read. In light of this I will be separating the dialogue so it will look a little different. The pairing on Rory will either be Jess or Dean so sorry to all the Tristan and Logan fans out there. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: On the advice of my lawyer I maintain that I have never heard of the show Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 2: A One Time Thing

During her lunch break the next day Lorelai saw Luke struggling to carry a lot of food out of the market.

"Need help?" Lorelai asked picking up some of the dropped food.

"No, I'm just re-painting the sidewalk" Luke said sarcastically as he continued to walk to the diner.

"Why are you, Luke Danes, buying _Frosted Flakes_?" Lorelai asked wondering what Luke was up to.

"My nephew is coming to live with me" Luke said gruffly as he started setting up the inflatable bed.

"So you're giving him a raft?" Lorelai asked in false confusion.

"It's a bed for the time being I haven't been able to buy him a cot or mattress yet" Luke said kind of angry. In all truth he was happy that he was talking to her.

"So why is he coming here?" Lorelai asked.

"Why do you care?" Luke asked right back at her.

"I want to know more about the mysterious Luke Danes" Lorelai said in her sexy voice.

"Well his mom is a flake and he needs a change of scenery" Luke said simply and he continued to inflate the mattress.

"Are you sure that you can handle having a kid here?" Lorelai asked. 'Luke doesn't know a thing about raising kids' Lorelai thought.

"First of all he's 17, second of all I think I can handle him" Luke said as he finished blowing up the mattress.

"Well all right but I'll hope for you that he's not Hannibal, Fredo, or any villain from a Stanly Kubrick movie" Lorelai said smiling.

'I love it when she smiles' Luke thought to himself. "Well thanks, just for that I won't spread any lies about you to him" Luke said.

They stood there in silence for a about a minute "I was wondering why didn't you change Rory's last name to Medina too?" Luke asked. Ever since the wedding he wondered why Rory stayed a Gilmore.

"I guess because we didn't want anybody to think that Rory was getting special treatment at Chilton because of Max" Lorelai said.

"I can see that, well I have to go and buy some sheets for this bed" Luke said getting up off the floor.

"That's good, I have to get back to work but I'll talk to you later" Lorelai said happily as she left the diner.

'I love her so much but she'll never know it' Luke thought sadly before going back to setting up the room for Jess.

Later that night Lorelai was working late so Rory was home alone with Max. It was six and Lorelai wouldn't be back until eleven so they had sometime to kill.

Rory was all dressed up she was going to go out and meet Dean for a little bit since all of her homework was finished.

"I'm going out with Dean for a little bit, I'll be back at eight" Rory said to Max as she started to leave.

"Hold on a minute Rory" Max said looking up from his papers.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rory asked confused, she usually just said she was going out and no questions were asked.

"I don't think you should go out tonight" Max said standing up and moving closer to Rory.

"Why is that?" Rory asked a little intimidated. She had never seen Max act like this before so she wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's a school night and I don't want you going around with some boy" Max said with no emotion in his voice.

Rory couldn't believe this her mom had never done this to her. Then Rory remembered the argument where Max said he felt that he should have some control over Rory.

"Fine, I'll stay in tonight" Rory said defeated.

"Good, you can go out on the weekend" Max said proud that he had shown his dominance over her.

Rory sighed and went back to her room to call Dean and tell him that she had to cancel their date tonight.

"Hey, Dean it's Rory" Rory said as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey Rory are you ready for our date tonight?" Dean asked excited about the date in a little while.

"I actually have to cancel tonight Dean" Rory said sadly.

"Why do you have to cancel?" Dean asked a little confused and angry about the fact that she was canceling.

Rory sighed she knew that Dean would be angry "My dad is making me stay in tonight" Rory said sadly.

"Why is he doing that?" Dean asked very annoyed about the fact that he couldn't see his girlfriend tonight.

"I think it's some kind of thing where he thinks that he has to have some control over me" Rory said as she went over to her computer to check the news.

"Why didn't you just call your mom and ask her?" Dean asked hoping that he may still be able to see her tonight.

"It wouldn't do any good, my dad feels like he has to have some control in my life so if I give into him now he'll slowly ease up on me" Rory explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Dean said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll go on a date this weekend" Rory said trying to lift his sprits.

"Fine, I'll talk to you late just remember that I love you" Dean said.

"I love you too" Rory said as they both hung up the phone for the night. 'I wish I could have gone out tonight but this is just a one time thing' Rory thought to herself as she once again looked over her article for the paper.

**Please Review **


	3. She's A Loner?

**AN: I know that some of you reading want me to get right to the abuse. That's coming next chapter. I still have to set up a couple more things in this chapter before moving on to the abuse. I haven't decided how graphic the abuse will be, but I will warn you if this goes to an M rating. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece of Gilmore Girls **

Chapter 3: She's A Loner?

"Bad news" Rory said when she and Max got home from Chilton.

"What's the bad news?" Lorelai asked looking up from her work.

"Apparently Rory is a loner" Max said walking in the door and going directly to the table to sit down.

"How is Rory a loner, she doesn't wear leather or have a carry a duffel bag" Lorelai said very confused about what was happening.

"I'm a loner because I read and listen to music during lunch instead of interacting with other kids" Rory explained as she unpacked her backpack.

"I am going down to that school to give them a piece of my mind" Lorelai said angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that" Max suggested.

"I think I should the school shouldn't tell kids how to act" Lorelai said a little angry that Max didn't agree with her.

Max sighed in defeat "Fine, but be careful because if you make the headmaster mad I'll be paying for it" he said.

Lorelai smiled "Thanks for your support and don't worry I promise I won't give them a reason to be angry at you" she said happily followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai had set up a meeting with Headmaster Charleston for the next day. She walked into his office to give him a piece of her mind.

"Why Miss Gilmore how nice to see you again" the headmaster said looking over a file.

"Thank you and its Mrs. Medina now" Lorelai said proudly.

"I wasn't aware that you were Mr. Medina's new wife" the headmaster said very surprised.

"Well I am but I'm here to talk to you about Rory" Lorelai said very firmly.

"What about Rory?" the headmaster asked.

"You seem to think she's a loner and she's not, she's just very independent" Lorelai explained.

"This doesn't surprise me Mrs. Medina because according to your records you've only attended the bake sale for 15 minutes then promptly left" the headmaster said unhappily.

"I was busy" Lorelai said in a small voice.

"Mrs. Medina I believe that you have been setting a bad example for Rory by not participating in any Chilton events" the headmaster said.

Lorelai couldn't believe it she just wanted to talk about Rory and here he was ganging up against her.

"Fine, do you have some list of clubs or events?" Lorelai asked defeated.

"Yes I do, and by the way tell your husband he will have a long talk with me on Monday about not telling me he married the mother of a student" the headmaster said. After that Lorelai left the office feeling very guilty.

"I'm sorry Max" Lorelai said after explaining to him the situation with the headmaster.

"I told you not to go to see him" Max said with a hint of anger in his voice. He was afraid that he would lose his job because of this.

"Well it wasn't my fault he tricked me" Lorelai whined as she looked over her choice of groups.

"How did he trick you?" Max asked with a sigh. He knew he might not like her response but he had to know.

"He ganged up on me and confused me" Lorelai responded.

Max sighed he knew that it wasn't really Lorelai's fault but he couldn't help but feel a little angry at for this.

"Well what group are you going to join?" Max asked.

"I haven't decided yet" Lorelai said as she checked her watch. "Damn we have to leave to go to my parents" Lorelai said.

"Fine I'll go and get Rory" Max said.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Luke was waiting for the bus with his nephew on it to arrive.

'What if Lorelai is right and I have no idea what I'm doing' Luke thought nervously as he saw a bus pull up.

Luke stood there for about 20 seconds waiting for his nephew. Just then he came face to face with a boy who looked about 17.

"Jess?" Luke asked just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, that's me, so you must be my uncle" he said as they started to walk to the diner.

"Yes I am, so this is the diner it used to be your grandfathers hardware store" Luke said leading him upstairs. "This is your bed or at least it will be until I buy you a new one" he said nervously.

"Cool" Jess said simply as he dumped the contents of his bag on his bed. "I'm going out" he said putting a book in his book.

"Fine, just be back soon" Luke said as Jess left. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Luke thought as he went back downstairs to attend to the customers.

"So mom where's dad tonight?" Lorelai asked as she ate some fancy food.

"Your father had to go to Akron on some business" Emily said.

"That sounds fun" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai I was talking with the headmaster's wife today and she told me you were joining an organization to help Chilton" Emily said.

"I am mom because it will set a good example for Rory" Lorelai said hoping to end the topic.

"Which one are you joining?" Emily asked.

'Always knows how to get me' Lorelai thought. "I'm going to join the Booster Club and boost" Lorelai said taking a shot in the dark.

"That's good the Booster Club is a fine organization, I'm proud that your willing to devote so much time to Chilton" Emily said.

'Damn of course I pick the time consuming one' Lorelai thought.

"Rory how is your article for the paper going?" Emily asked.

"It's going good, the teacher seemed to like it so I think I should get something better next time" Rory said.

"That's good, Max I heard that you were voted the most popular teacher" Emily stated.

"Yes I was, I'm proud of that since if they think I'm doing a good job then I really am doing a good job" Max said proudly.

"Rory I forgot to ask you this last but how'd you date with Dean go the other day?" Lorelai asked.

Rory froze 'Do I tell her or not?' she thought, she looked over at Max quickly and saw a look on his face that said 'You better not tell'.

"Dean cancelled at the last minute, Taylor made him stay late" Rory said lying through her teeth but luckily Lorelai bought it.

"Too bad, at least you can see each other this weekend" Lorelai said.

"Yeah I hope" Rory said so quietly that no one heard her. She looked over at Max and saw a face on him that scared her.

'He's never been like this before' Rory thought as she continued to eat her dinner.

Rory ate the rest of her meal in silence hoping that nothing else would happen between her and Max. But every time she looked at Max all she saw was that evil face he had flashed before and it made her very uneasy.

After dinner the ride home was quiet. "Are you feeling o.k. Rory?" Lorelai asked as they walked into the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rory responded.

"You just seemed to clam up after I asked you about Dean" Lorelai said.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Rory said as she looked at Max with and uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"If you say so, well I'm going to bed" Lorelai said as she walked off to her and Max's room.

Rory was alone with Max for a minute. "Well I'm going to bed too" she said nervously as she headed into her room.

Once she was in her room she got undressed and tried to get a peaceful sleep. All she thought as she went to sleep was the evil look Max had on his face and it haunted her dreams.

**Please Review **


	4. It Begins

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay this chapter was supposed to be up days ago but I haven't been able to upload. I've gotten some questions as to if Lorelai will be abused and she will be a little bit but no where as near as much as Rory. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Read my lips I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 4: It Begins

"So where's this mysterious nephew of yours?" Lorelai asked Luke the next day.

"He's out" Luke replied giving her a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Lorelai asked taking a sip.

"I'm sure he is, I mean you take three lefts and you're back at the town square" Luke said.

"So I joined the Chilton Booster Club" Lorelai said.

"Why would you do that?" Luke asked. 'That doesn't seem like Lorelai' Luke thought as he wiped the counter clean.

"Because apparently Rory is a loner and I set a bad example for her so to set a good example I have to join a group" Lorelai explained.

"If Rory is a loner then I love coffee" Luke said and Lorelai laughed. 'God I love that laugh' Luke thought.

"Well then according to Chilton you love coffee" Lorelai said.

Just then Jess walked in. "Jess, this is Lorelai Gil… I mean Medina" Luke said mentally slapping himself for his almost mistake.

"Hey, so what lies have Luke told you about me?" Lorelai asked waving to him.

"Hello, well I'm going upstairs" Jess said walking up the stairs.

"So are all Danes men as talkative as you and Jess?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"He just needs time to adjust" Luke said even though he didn't quite believe it.

"I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later" Lorelai said getting up.

"Same here and good luck with your Booster Club tonight" Luke said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said walking away happy even though she didn't know why.

The next Monday at Chilton Rory was looking for a table any table to sit down at. She spotted an open seat next to Paris. 'This is going to be hard' Rory thought as she walked over to the table.

"What are you doing her Gilmore?" Paris asked looking like she was about to have a stroke.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Rory said trying to keep her cool.

"Well what is it?" Paris asked. 'Why the hell does little Miss. Perfect want to talk to me?' Paris asked herself.

"Please Paris I just want to talk with you and maybe work out some kind of truce" Rory said hoping that she would accept.

"Well keep walking Gilmore because nothing you do will ever allow us to be friends so keep on walking" Paris said.

Rory sighed and just sat alone for one more day. She decided to lose the book and the music so maybe someone would approach her but no one did.

In the Headmasters office Max was in a high pressure meeting with the Headmaster that would determine whether or not he could continue teaching at Chilton.

"Yes Headmaster I do understand that I should have told you about marrying Lorelai" Max said to the Headmaster of Chilton.

"I'm disappointed in you Max, if you had just told me about the wedding there would be no problem but now parents will complain that Rory got special treatment" the Headmaster is disdainfully.

"I know sir but I swear to you that I have never given Rory special treatment" Max said firmly. The Headmaster remained silent for a second.

The Headmaster sighed "I believe you Max, but for a little while you will be under the microscope just to be sure that you aren't giving Rory special treatment" he said.

Max was livid inside 'All this trouble just because Lorelai has a kid' he thought. "I understand Headmaster" he said plainly.

"Good, I'm glad Max you really are one of if not the best teacher we have here, I would hate you lose you" the Headmaster said happily.

"Don't worry there will be no problems" Max said as he got up to leave. 'That girl is going to wish she was never born' Max thought as he left the office.

"Why did I say Booster Club, why not the T.V. watching club, or the Snack Tasters?" Lorelai asked as she was getting ready to leave.

"Because the other two don't exist" Max said as he helped her get ready.

"Well they should" Lorelai responded as she looked for her shoes.

"I'm really, really sorry about this; did you get into any trouble with the Headmaster?" Lorelai asked her voice full of concern.

"Not too much, he's just going to watch me for a little while to be on the safe side" Max said casually while he was really burning up inside.

"Well that's good" Lorelai said kissing him as he returned the favor.

Just then Luke came rushing in. When he saw the scene in front of him he was clearly embarrassed at what he walked in on.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked pulling away from Max.

"You were right I have no idea what I'm doing, Jess stole money to fix the bridge and one of Babette's gnomes, and I need your advice" Luke said quickly.

"Well Luke I really don't have the time right now but I suggest talking to him and setting boundaries" Lorelai suggested.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for just walking in I just really needed help" Luke said walking out.

"Why'd he come to you?" Max asked jealously lining his voice.

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Because I'm the only one he knows with a kid and he thinks I'm a damn good parent" Lorelai said.

"Anyway I have to leave so just be sure Rory doesn't steal, smoke, drink, do drugs, or make fun of any bad movies" Lorelai said grabbing her purse.

"Will Rory really do any of those things?" Max asked.

"Other then make fun of bad movies, no, I love you" Lorelai said kissing him good-bye and with that she was out the door.

'Time for the fun to start' Max thought to himself as he walked to Rory's room.

Rory was in her room working on something for the paper and looked over when she heard Max walk into her room.

"Hey what's going on?" Rory asked nervously when she saw the look on his face, the same look from the other night.

Max didn't say a word he just walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. So hard that Rory fell to the floor.

Tears started to pool in her eyes as she tried to think of something to say. "Why?" Rory asked it was the only word that came to her mind.

"Because I almost lost my job because of you so you better not do too good in my class, for every hundred you get you'll get one beating" Max said.

Rory was so confused that made no sense to her. "What about Harvard?" she asked weakly.

"Don't worry you'll still get into Harvard just don't do great in my class" Max said getting even angrier.

"I'm going to tell mom" Rory blurted out. That made Max very angry. He thought for a moment.

"She knows all about this in fact this was her idea she just wanted me to handle it" Max said with an evil smile on his face.

'That can't be true' Rory thought as she began to cry harder.

"You're lying, mom would never hurt me" Rory stated. Max's response was a backhand across the face.

"Things are going to change around here your mom knows about this she just want me to handle all of your punishment, and you are not to tell anyone about this" Max said as he waited for Rory to respond.

When she didn't respond he continued "Because if you do say something you and I may just have to have a little fun" Max said looking her over.

Rory felt her heart break 'Not only is he abusing me and threatening to rape me but mom knows about this' Rory thought as she tried to stop crying.

"Do you understand?" Max asked firmly.

"I understand" Rory said just above a whisper.

"Good know no telling this to anyone or else" Max said eyeing Rory over again.

"One more thing, don't let your mother see you like that it'll just make it ten times worse" Max said as he started to leave the room.

"Why?" Rory asked a question she immediately regretted.

"Because she doesn't want to deal with you if it wasn't for you all her dreams could have come true" Max said as cruel as he could as he left.

After he left Rory looked in the mirror and saw a bruise forming. 'Damn I'm going to have to buy makeup to cover this up' Rory thought.

Rory had always thought that she could tell someone that she was being abused because she would always have her mother and now that her mother was against her Rory wasn't sure what to do.

'I could tell someone' Rory thought before she quickly dismissed the idea. Max implied he was going to rape her if she said something and that would be a fate worse than death.

'If I take some Advil maybe the bruising won't be so bad' Rory thought as she went to her desk drawer and took two.

Rory shut down her computer for the night she didn't feel like writing anymore. She tried to go to bed but she couldn't stop shaking in fear that Max would return.

Eventually sleep came to her it was a restless sleep but sleep none the less. Her dreams were filled with Max hitting her and her mom ignoring her.

**Please Review **


	5. Maybe It Was My Fault

**AN: Nothing new on my front other than Ibet you didn't see that Max lying to Rory twist. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I once owned Gilmore Girls but I sold it for the world's rarest truffle; not worth it**

Chapter 5: Maybe It Was My Fault

Lorelai got in late that night and was surprised to see Max up waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up?" Lorelai asked yawning.

"I was waiting up for you" Max said looking up from the book he was reading.

"That's sweet, you didn't have to do this" Lorelai said as she began to change.

"So how was the Booster Club meeting?" Max asked.

"I volunteered to host the next event at the inn meaning that I have to do all the work" Lorelai said sighing.

"That's good this should make the Headmaster see that you do want to be involved" Max said smiling.

"Are you sure this is o.k. because we won't be able to see as much of each other for a while" Lorelai said nervously.

"Don't worry about it besides then Rory and I can bond some more" Max said.

"That's great, I love you" Lorelai said hugging him and not noticing the evil smile on his face.

On the other side of town Luke was trying to talk with Jess.

"You are going to return the money you stole from Taylor and you are going to return Babette's gnome" Luke said trying to keep his cool.

Jess didn't say anything he just continued to smoke.

"And here you are taking the patch, gum, or whatever else you need, as long as you live here you will not smoke" Luke said almost shouting.

Jess just sat there reading his book until Luke went up to him and threw out his cigarette.

"Hey" Jess said getting annoyed.

"Too bad because you won't smoke any more" Luke said firmly.

"I'm going out" Jess said and before Luke could stop him he was gone.

'How can I get through to that kid?' Luke asked himself as he sat down on the inflatable bed.

The next morning Rory woke up wondering why one side of her face hurt before she remembered what happened last night.

Rory started to cry. 'Why would my parents do this to me?' Rory thought as she got out of bed to examine herself.

Over all her face didn't looked that bad. Yes it had bruised but not as bad as it could have been. It was just a little black and blue. A little bit of make-up could hide it very easily.

Rory got dressed and started putting make-up on. After about ten minutes she looked in the mirror.

'It looks like you could only tell it's bruised if you're looking for it' Rory thought as she went out to get some breakfast.

She walked out to the table to find her mom sitting there. 'How do I even talk to her' Rory thought as she made her way to the table.

"Hey, how'd you sleep last night?" Lorelai asked as Rory grabbed some Pop-Tarts.

"I slept fine" Rory said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Did Max take good care of you last night?" Lorelai asked.

Rory froze 'What's that mean?' Rory asked herself fear running through her.

"He did take good care of me" Rory said truthfully. 'If last night was mom's idea then I was well taken care of' Rory thought.

"Rory we have to leave now" Max said walking out of the bedroom.

"This early, are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I need to get work done and Rory you were telling me last night that you had to go in to work on the paper" Max said looking right at Rory.

"Thanks I almost forgot" Rory said in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

"Well you two have fun" Lorelai said.

Once Rory was in the car she felt her heart beating a mile a minute. 'What's he going to do to me?' she thought as they left Stars Hollow.

"I want you to act as normal as you can around your mother" Max said plainly not taking his eyes off the road.

When Rory didn't answer he continued. "You will do this because she still wants to be your friend and doesn't want things to change just because of this new punishment policy" Max explained.

"I'll do my best" Rory said weakly.

"You'll do better then that because if you don't…" Max trailed off giving her that stare again.

"I make sure I stay the same" Rory said quickly. As soon as she said that Max's eyes went back to the road. The rest of the ride went in silence.

Back in Stars Hollow Lorelai had gone to Luke's to get something to eat.

"Morning Luke" Lorelai said.

"Order now or you get a fat-free muffin" Luke said clearly annoyed.

"Pancakes with a side of bacon and coffee" Lorelai said quickly.

"You got it" Luke said putting the order in.

"Bad day?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I was supposed to have help but it's still upstairs" Luke said getting very angry.

Just then Jess came down wearing a Metallica shirt.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"A shirt" Jess responded blankly.

"I can see that, you are not wearing that shirt to work" Luke said.

"Why not?" Jess asked annoyed with him.

"Because that is not a work shirt so go up and change" Luke said.

Jess sighed but still went upstairs to change.

Luke sighed, "So where's Rory today?" he asked just realizing that she wasn't with Lorelai.

"She had to go in and work on the paper you know how Paris is" Lorelai said.

"So how was that Booster Club last night?" Luke asked.

"I somehow volunteered to host the whole event" Lorelai said.

"That sucks" Luke replied.

"Yeah, but I was wondering, since we are doing a fashion show and it involves a raised walk way I was wondering if you could please build one for me?" Lorelai asked her eyes begging him for help.

Luke thought for a moment before answering. "I'll build you one I'll be there after the lunch rush to build it" Luke said.

"Thank you so much, now where's my food?" Lorelai asked in a demanding tone.

"Coming right up" Luke said.

School was hell for Rory the entire day she was afraid of getting close to someone in case they would see her bruise.

"Gilmore" Paris said walking up to her.

"Yes, Paris what do you want" Rory asked turning away from her.

"I need you to interview Mr. Medina" Paris said.

Rory froze she didn't want to do this.

"Why?" Rory asked although she already knew the answer.

"Because he was voted Teacher of The Year by students and I figured since he and your mom are involved you could really get to him" Paris said smugly knowing she was hitting a sensitive spot.

When Rory didn't answer she continued. "Of course if you don't want this I could give this cover story to someone else" Paris said.

"I'll do it" Rory said with no enthusiasm.

Rory met Max after school like always and they started heading home.

"Dad" Rory said nervously.

"Yes" Max said fake sweetness in his voice.

"I need to do an interview with you for the paper" Rory said quickly.

"That will be fine we can do it tonight" Max said with what sounded like sincere sweetness in his voice.

'Maybe I really did deserve it, Max doesn't seem abusive' Rory thought as they continued to drive. All through the ride home Rory felt her fear slowly decrease as she accepted that what happened last night was her fault.

When they finally did get back to Stars Hollow, Rory felt like her old self again.

"So would you like to do the interview now?" Rory asked.

"Yes, that would be fine just remember to call me Mr. Medina" Max said.

The interview went well Rory had gotten all the information she needed for her article.

A little while later Lorelai walked in.

"So how are my two favorite people?" she asked.

"We're fine, Rory just finished interviewing me for the paper" Max said.

"That's great, so how's pizza sound tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Sounds good to me" Rory said.

"Me too" Max added in.

"So what do you want on it?" Lorelai asked picking up the phone.

"Everything on it" Rory said happily.

"Sounds fine to me" Max said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

A couple of hours later the pizza was gone and Lorelai had gone to bed leaving just Max and Rory still up.

"Thanks for the great interview you'll come across great in the paper" Rory said.

"I'm glad I just hope you do a good job writing it" Max said.

"Well I'm going to bed" Rory said heading for her room.

"Wait a minute" Max said getting up and edging closer to her.

"Yes?" Rory asked fear growing inside of her again.

"Goodnight" Max said hugging her.

Rory went to bed relieved. 'It was just a one time thing because I almost lost Max his job' Rory thought as she went to sleep.

**Please Review **


	6. What Did I Do?

**AN: I know that there wasn't much action last chapter but you need a filler chapter every now and then. I leave for a month long vacation one week from Monday so I'm going to try and get this story done by then. If I can't then expect maybe one or two updates for a month because I won't be using the computer much. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 6: What Did I Do?

The next week was a good one for Rory her article had made the paper and no more punishment had been administered to her.

"Rory I'll see you tonight, I have to go and do that fashion show" Lorelai said.

"O.k. Kate Moss bring back some photos" Rory said not looking up from her magazine.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Lorelai asked Max.

"I'm sorry I just have too much work and I can't slip up with Charleston watching me" Max said looking really sorry.

"Well I'll she you guys later" Lorelai said walking out the door.

A little while later at the fashion show Lorelai was going crazy.

"Is this going to be ready?" Lorelai asked as she watched Luke.

"Yes it's going to be ready just give me two minutes" Luke said.

"Lorelai we have a problem" Sookie said close to panicking.

"What's the problem?" Lorelai asked.

"The lettuce is dry" Sookie said.

"So?" Lorelai asked not seeing the problem.

"How attached are you to salad?" Sookie asked.

"It's free to anyone who wants it" Lorelai said.

"We can't give them salad with dry lettuce" Sookie said.

"Put it in soup" Lorelai said.

"Got it" Sookie said running off.

Lorelai sighed even though Sookie was a little strange that is what she liked about her.

"It's done" Luke said walking up to her.

"Thank you so much" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to stick around, you know just in case it doesn't hold" Luke said nervously.

"Sure" Lorelai said walking off.

"Ava, hi" Lorelai said greeting her.

"This place looks great" Ava said.

"Thank you" Lorelai said proudly.

"Who's that?" Ava asked pointing to Luke.

"That's Luke" Lorelai said. 'Why is she interested in Luke?' Lorelai wondered.

"I like Luke, what kind of women does Luke like?" Ava asked her tone not hiding the dirty thoughts she was having.

"Women with heads" Lorelai said taking a shot in the dark.

"Is he single?" Ava asked.

"How about you go and get dressed" Lorelai said shooing her away.

'Why do I care who Luke dates?' Lorelai wondered for a second before getting back to work.

Meanwhile back at the Crap Shack Rory had finished her homework and was about to go out for a walk.

"I'm going out for a walk" Rory said as she started for the door.

"No, you're not" Max said standing up.

"Why not?" Rory asked feeling defeated.

"Because I know you're going to meet that Dean and I'm not going to let you get pregnant" Max said.

"I'm not having sex with Dean" Rory said defensively.

"Even if you're not you are not going out" Max said trying to keep calm.

"What's it to you, mom always lets me go out" Rory said.

"Well your mom thinks you shouldn't have as much freedom" Max said.

"Well too bad I'll talk to mom about it when I get home" Rory said as she went for the door.

"You're not going out" Max said grabbing her arm.

"Stop that, you're hurting me" Rory cried in pain.

Max didn't say anything all he did was throw Rory to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Rory asked between tears.

"Because your mother doesn't want you ending up pregnant" Max said giving Rory a kick in the stomach.

"My mom would never let you do this" Rory said struggling to breath.

"Wake up Rory your mom never loved you she only loves me" Max said saying more lies.

"That's not true, I'm the best thing that ever happened to her" Rory said fighting this time.

'Didn't think this kid had any fight in her' Max thought before kicking her in the ribs.

Rory cried out in real pain she hadn't braced herself for that one.

"I'm sure she really loves the girl who ruined her life" Max said close to yelling.

"I didn't ruin her life" Rory said softly.

"Wake up if it wasn't for you she could have had anything and we could start out our own family, you're lucky she didn't leave you on the street" Max said.

The only reason Max was keeping this quiet was because he didn't want Babette to hear.

'It can't be true my mom loves me I know it' Rory thought.

"I'll tell her and I'll she what she says" Rory said not even thinking about what Max would do.

Max laughed, "If you tell her do you really think she'd do anything she knows all about this, her exact words were use any force necessary to be sure Rory doesn't go out and get pregnant" he said.

Rory bit her bottom lip 'This can't be true' a weakening voice in the back of her head kept telling her.

"I'll still tell her" Rory said remaining strong.

"I wouldn't tell her I really don't want to do this" Max said as he inched closer to Rory.

Rory wondered what he meant for a moment before he picked her up and started touching her breasts.

Rory had never felt so ashamed in her life she didn't know what to do so she just let him keep violating her.

Suddenly Max stopped. "Let's just say that if you tell your mother things will go farther than just that" he said knocking her to the ground again.

Rory stayed there for a moment crying.

"If you don't get to your room now we will go farther tonight" Max said looking right at Rory.

That was all Rory needed to hear, she got up and ran to her room and locked her door as fast as she could.

When Rory got to her room she continued to cry so much that her pillow case was soaked. A little while later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory asked trying to stay calm.

"Rory where are you?" Dean asked sounding very annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I can't go out tonight" Rory said her voice a little steadier.

"Why not?" Dean asked sighing.

"I'm not feeling well" Rory lied, sniffling a little to make it seem true.

"I hope you feel better" Dean said his voice full of concern.

"I will, I'll call you tomorrow" Rory said.

"I love you" Dean replied.

"I love you too" Rory said hanging up the phone.

Rory decided to investigate her injuries to see how bad they were. Her face was of course healed it was still a little sore but even now it didn't look bad. Her arm was a little bruised, she was now happy that her Chilton uniform had long sleeves.

Rory took off her shirt to examine her torso. Her stomach wasn't horrible it would bruise but it wouldn't be that bad. Her breasts were severely sore and in the early stages to bruising because of the job Max did on them. She thought one of her ribs was broken but she wasn't sure.

Rory sighed 'At least nobody will see them' she thought as she put her pajamas on.

Rory went and took some Advil in some small hope that the bruising wouldn't be that bad. Even though she knew that it would be.

'Why are my parents doing this to me?' Rory thought as she started to cry again.

'I've always been so good what have I done so wrong lately' Rory thought.

"What did I do?" Rory asked herself out loud as she cried herself to sleep.

**Please Review **


	7. Is Something Wrong?

**AN: Since I'm leaving for vacation in about in week and I want to get this story done I will be updating twice a day. Just remember that reviews drive me to finish this story so the more reviews more likely the story will be finished by the time I leave. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: When I control the Universe then I will own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 7: Is Something Wrong?

Rory woke up the next morning feeling incredibly sore from the night before.

Since today was Sunday and she didn't have school she had to find something to keep her busy and out of the house today.

'Lucky for me it's fall and I can wear long sleeves' Rory thought as she got dressed.

Rory went out of her room to find her mother waiting for her.

"Where have you been sleepy head?" Lorelai asked.

"I just stayed up late last night" Rory lied through her teeth.

"Well come on we have to go to Luke's" Lorelai said.

"Why to we have to go to Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Because Luke makes the best coffee and we are out of coffee" Lorelai said like she was explaining it to a five year old.

"Fine we'll go to Luke's" Rory said unenthusiastically.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai. "What's wrong are you sick?" she asked feeling her forehead.

Rory flinched at her mom's touch afraid that she was going to hit her but Lorelai didn't notice that.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm just still a little sleepy" Rory said.

"Well then we need some coffee to wake you up and you can meet Luke's nephew" Lorelai said.

"What's he like?" Rory asked.

"Well imagine James Dean if he said as much as Luke" Lorelai said.

Once they were at Luke's Rory saw Jess for the first time. Even though he'd been here about a week Rory kept on missing him because she and Max were now going to school early and would just grab some doughnuts or something and avoid Luke's altogether.

Jess had that bad boy attitude all around him nothing about him seemed safe. At the same time though Rory thought she could see some niceness on the inside waiting to come out.

"Luke, two coffees, and two very large stacks of pancakes" Lorelai called out to Luke.

"You got it" Luke said writing the order down.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Dean asked walking into the diner.

"I knew you weren't feeling well" Lorelai said.

"I wasn't feeling well last night, I feel fine now" Rory said as Dean pulled her into a hug.

Rory flinched a little but nobody noticed it or so Rory thought.

Jess was surprised when he saw Lorelai walk in with her daughter. He knew that she had one but hadn't seen her because she was always going to some fancy school of hers.

He noticed her flinch when her boyfriend pulled her into a hug.

'Maybe it's nothing' Jess thought before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Jess I need coffee for that table" Luke said pointing at Lorelai's table.

"Sure thing Uncle Luke" Jess said grabbing a coffee pot and going over to their table.

"So you're Jess" Rory said when he got to the table.

"And you must be this Rory I've heard so much about" Jess said looking her over.

Rory felt uncomfortable that Jess was looking her over but tried not to let it affect her.

"So what's your favorite book?" Jess asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Book, favorite, what is" Jess said.

"Well I guess anything by Ayn Rand" Rory replied.

"Don't tell me you actually like her I tried to read The Foundation, couldn't finish that garbage" Jess said.

"I suppose you like Hemingway" Rory said rolling her eyes forgetting about all her former troubles for a moment.

"Yes I do" Jess said.

"How can you read him?" Rory asked.

"As much as I would love to hear the end of this conversation, Jess I need you in the kitchen" Luke said.

"Sure thing" Jess said going back to work.

"I hate that kid" Dean said out of the blue.

"He seemed nice" Rory said weakly.

"He's always getting into fights at school and doesn't pay attention" Dean said getting angry.

This was the side of Dean Rory always hated and now the fact that he was getting angry scared her more and more.

"Whatever let's just eat" Rory said quickly trying to get away from the Jess subject.

After breakfast Rory went to visit Lane.

"So how's Max doing?" Lane asked.

"Why?" Rory asked fear in her voice.

"Just wondering, you never really see him in town and I haven't seen him with you or Lorelai lately" Lane said.

"No reason he's just been really busy, so how are you doing" Rory said trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk with you about something" Lane said nervously.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Well I was thinking since you're off at Chilton and have Dean I'm thinking of joining the cheerleading squad" Lane said quickly.

"Lane you can be a cheerleader if you want you don't need my approval" Rory said.

"Well I thought since we are best friends and tell each other everything I just wanted to know what you thought about it" Lane said.

'If only we could tell each other everything' Rory thought.

"Rory you still with me?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Rory said knowing that it was a weak cover story.

"So do you think I should join?" Lane asked.

"If it's what you really want" Rory said.

A little while later Rory had done all she could in Stars Hollow and headed back to the house thinking that Max would be out.

Rory was surprised to find that Max was home. She tried to slip past him.

"Rory wait" Max called out.

'Almost made it' Rory thought as she started to shake. "Yeah, dad what is it?" Rory asked trying to sound normal.

"What were you doing talking to Lane today?" Max asked.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked very afraid.

"I was following you" Max said.

"Why were you following me?" Rory asked.

"Because I wanted to be sure that you didn't say anything" Max said.

"I-I-I promise I won't say anything" Rory said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Good because I you do…" Max said hitting Rory across the face.

"I won't say anything" Rory cried out.

"Good now go to your room I'm sick of looking at you" Max said.

Rory went to her room and looked at her face.

'That's going to bruise, I'll need some make-up' Rory thought as she applied some.

'I should go to the police but would they believe me, I mean he is a teacher, why would they believe me' Rory thought and she went to her computer to keep herself busy and away from Max.

Meanwhile at the inn Lorelai was talking with Sookie.

"I mean this woman just wanted to date Luke" Lorelai said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sookie asked.

"Luke dating a Chilton mom could only be bad news" Lorelai explained.

"He hasn't dated anyone since Rachel" Sookie said.

"Yeah, but still a Chilton mom" Lorelai said not believing that Sookie wasn't on her side.

"Would you like me opinion?" Michel asked walking up to them.

"Not really" Lorelai said.

"I think that you still have a crush on Luke and that is why you don't want to see him with anybody else" Michel said.

"That is not true, I have Max" Lorelai said appalled that Michel could even think something like that.

"But how has Max been to you lately?" Michel asked.

"He has been kind of off lately" Lorelai admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked as she started frosting a cake.

"I mean that both he and Rory have been acting strange, Max has been all worried about losing his job, and Rory has been, well I can't explain Rory" Lorelai admitted.

"What's wrong with her" Sookie asked.

"I'm not sure she's all jumpy and cut off lately" Lorelai said.

"Maybe she's going through something with Dean?" Sookie suggested.

"Maybe" Lorelai muttered.

"Well whatever it is just remember that I don't care" Michel said walking off.

"Whatever is really going on with Rory is probably just some sort of phase" Sookie said.

"I know I'm probably freaking out over nothing but I just have this feeling" Lorelai said.

"You could always ask her" Sookie said.

"I want her to come to me first" Lorelai said.

"If it is anything serious then she will come to you name me one time that she hasn't" Sookie said.

Lorelai thought for a moment. "You're right, I guess I just worry too much" Lorelai said as she went back to work. Even as she was working though she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was truly wrong with Rory.

**Please Review **


	8. New Rules

**AN: For all the Rory/Jess fans out there they won't get together in this story they will just have a really strong friendship. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Gilmore Girls last year but all I got was tube socks**

Chapter 8: New Rules

The next day at Chilton was horrible for Rory. No matter what she was doing she couldn't shake the feeling that people were staring at her and it was very unnerving.

"What's up with you Gilmore?" Paris asked that afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked a little annoyed.

"What I mean is that this new article you turned in is horrible" Paris said looking like she would have a panic attack.

"I've had some problems at home" Rory said honestly.

"Well boo hoo we all have our problems but you can not let it affect this paper" Paris said near screaming.

"Paris that article I gave you is still good" Rory said hanging her head.

"Well good won't make us the best paper, we have to beat USA Today, The New York Times, and The New Yorker" Paris said.

"Whatever I promise it will be better next time" Rory said getting up and walking away.

As Rory walked out of the newspaper room she ran into Max.

"Hello, Mr. Medina" Rory said putting on her best fake smile.

"Rory there is something I need to talk to you about" Max said guiding her to the parking lot.

They were soon in the car and on their way home.

"I want to personally read all your articles" Max said.

"I don't care but why?" Rory asked.

"Because I heard Paris talking about how you weren't trying your hardest and we can't have that and expect Harvard now can we?" Max asked.

"No sir" Rory said in fear.

"Good I will also check your homework and should anything not be A material you will be punished, and for any grade under an A you will be punished do I make myself clear?" Max asked.

"You make yourself clear" Rory said not looking at him.

"You will look at me when I talk to you!" Max screamed. If he hadn't been driving he would have hit her.

"You've made yourself clear" Rory said looking at him this time.

"That's better" Max said.

"When's mom coming home tonight?" Rory asked.

"A big wedding is being held at the inn meaning she won't be home until at least eight, which gives us at least four hours alone together" Max said.

When they finally did get home Rory went straight to work on her homework after she was finished Max looked it over.

"This isn't good enough" Max said.

"But I've spent two hours on it" Rory complained.

That earned Rory a backhand across the face. Max hit her so hard that her mouth was bleeding.

"You are going to do this again and do it right this time" Max said.

Rory sighed "I'll do it again" she said as she started to work again.

A little while later Rory was once again finished and Max was looking over it.

"This is better, you're done for the day" Max said.

Rory sighed with relief 'Thank God' she thought.

"Now work on that article Paris was talking about" Max said.

Rory looked down at the ground. "I'll get back to work" she said.

Suddenly Max got mad and threw her to the ground.

"What have I said about looking at me when speaking" Max said.

"I'll get to work on it" Rory said crying.

A little while later Lorelai walked in.

"Hello where is everyone?" Lorelai shouted through the house.

"Hey sweetie" Max said kissing her.

As soon as Rory heard her mom walk in she reapplied her make-up and went out to greet her.

"Hey mom" Rory said putting on another fake smile.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No we haven't" Max said.

"Well then let's head to Luke's" Lorelai said.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's eight and I'm sure you don't feel like cooking" Lorelai said.

"Alright let's go" Max said reluctantly.

"Dad, do you want to look over my article?" Rory asked as they walked out.

"Sure I'll take a look after we order" Max said.

"I'll look at it too" Lorelai said.

When they arrived at the diner they ordered three cheeseburgers, two chili cheese fries, and one regular fry.

While they were waiting both Lorelai and Max read Rory's article.

"This is great" Lorelai said.

"I agree" Max said.

"Really?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yeah this is great, isn't it Max" Lorelai said.

"Yeah one of your best" Max said.

It meant so much to Rory to hear her mom say that. That meant she was doing a good job and nothing would happen to her.

Jess came out to serve them their food and he looked at Rory.

'Something's different about her' Jess thought as he put down their plates.

'She's wearing make-up, a lot of make-up' Jess realized. Which seemed odd to him, Rory didn't seem like the kind of girl that would wear that much make-up.

Jess dismissed it and went back to the kitchen but he couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was up with this girl that he hardly knew.

"Hey Uncle Luke does Rory usually wear a lot of make-up?" Jess asked.

Luke looked at him like he was crazy. "Not that much, I mean a little bit but not a huge amount" Luke said.

"Thanks" Jess replied.

"Why did you want to know that?" Luke asked.

"No reason" Jess responded.

Luke just shook his head and grumbled to himself.

The Medina family ate their meal fairly quickly and then headed back home.

"So how about a movie night this Saturday" Lorelai said.

"Sounds good to me just as long as I can pick one movie" Max said.

Rory stayed quiet, her mouth was bleeding once again.

"Rory are you there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just as long as we have Wonka it's a movie night" Rory said quickly.

When they arrived back at the house Rory went straight for her room and locked the door.

"Max do you think something's wrong with Rory?" Lorelai asked her voice filled with concern.

"Why would you think that?" Max asked acting as naïve to the situation as he could.

"Well she's just off lately it's like she's not even Rory" Lorelai said.

"It's nothing to worry about she's probably just adjusting to me being here and working with Paris on the paper does take its toll" Max said.

"I guess" Lorelai said not believing one word of what Max had just said.

"Don't worry I'll talk with her tomorrow and find out what's wrong" Max said.

Lorelai was a little hurt since Rory always talked to her but she guessed it would be fine if she talked to Max.

"Well alright, talk to her tomorrow" Lorelai said.

"Yeah I'll talk with her tomorrow" Max said angry burning up inside of him.

**Please Review **


	9. Pregnant?

**AN: I'm really trying to get this story done before I leave but I'm not sure that I can do it so be prepared for a short wait for the story to be finished. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 9: Pregnant?

Max did have a talk with Rory the next day about her mother.

"If your mother asks you if anything is wrong just say nothing is wrong because all she's doing is testing you and if you say something to her you'll be living on the streets of Hartford" Max said on the way to Chilton.

"Alright" Rory said looking right at him.

The rest of the week was spent with Max looking over Rory's homework and if it wasn't good enough Max would hit her as long as Lorelai wasn't around.

Lorelai was getting more concerned with Rory. She wasn't acting like herself and her little talk with Max didn't seem to do any good. Finally on Friday night a little before they left Lorelai confronted Rory.

"Rory is there anything you want to talk with me about?" Lorelai asked.

"There's nothing why?" Rory asked quickly.

"Because apparently Max's talk with you didn't do any good, you're not acting like yourself" Lorelai said.

'She did send Max to talk with me' Rory thought.

"It's nothing Dean and I just had a fight and I'm feeling really down" Rory lied.

"Alright but just remember if anything is wrong you can tell me" Lorelai said feeling that Rory was lying to her.

An hour later they were at dinner.

"So where's dad tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"He's away somewhere and he's seemed a little down lately so I was wondering if Rory would mind doing a portrait for him" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"She means that she wants Rory to sit while some guy paints her in some strange position" Lorelai said.

"So Rory what do you think of it?" Emily asked.

"If it's for Grandpa, I'll do it" Rory said weakly.

The rest of the dinner went without anything major happening.

"Lorelai could I speak with you in the kitchen" Emily demanded.

'Almost made it' Lorelai thought.

"Max you and Rory wait in the car I'll be out in a minute" Lorelai said heading for the kitchen.

"What is it mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Is something wrong with Rory?" Emily asked.

"Why would you think that?" Lorelai asked.

"Because for the past couple weeks she has been very quiet" Emily said.

"Mom, it's nothing she just had a fight with Dean" Lorelai said.

"Well I think something else is wrong" Emily said.

"Whatever just ask her yourself when she does that painting" Lorelai said walking out.

Lorelai knew that her mom was probably right but until Rory told her something else was wrong she would go on believing that she and Dean just had a fight.

The next day in Stars Hollow Lorelai was at the inn when somebody she hadn't seen a very long time walked in.

"Mia!" Lorelai shouted when she saw her walk in. She walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"How is my favorite girl?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine, I got married" Lorelai said.

"That is a surprise so how are you and Lucas doing?" Mia asked.

Before Lorelai had a chance to respond Michel came up.

"A Mia how good to see you again" Michel said taking her hand and kissing it.

"It's nice to see you too again Michel" Mia said a bit unsure.

"Now where are Rory and Sookie?" Mia asked.

Lorelai couldn't respond she was stilled floored by the fact that Mia thought she had married Luke.

"Well Sookie is in the kitchen and Rory's at home but Mia I didn't marry Luke" Lorelai said.

"Oh I just always assumed there was something between you two, I'm sorry but who did you marry?" Mia asked very embarrassed.

"I married Max Medina one of Rory's teachers" Lorelai said.

"That's nice I guess I owe you a gift then" Mia said.

"You don't have to, anyway let's go see Sookie" Lorelai said leading the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Mia" Sookie said very excited about seeing her.

"Hello Sookie it's so nice to she you again" Mia said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

"I just felt the need to check up on you two" Mia explained.

"Well that's good come on let's pick up Rory and go to Luke's" Lorelai said.

"So this man you married would I approve?" Mia asked.

"I think you would he's a great sweet guy, one of the best things that ever happened to me" Lorelai said.

Meanwhile at the house Rory was licking her wound after another beating because her paper had a couple of errors in it. He didn't do anything horrible this time only a kick in the stomach but still it hurt like hell.

"Rory, child of mine, where are you?" Lorelai called out walking into the house.

"I'm in my room what do you want?" Rory asked.

"Guess who stopped in for a visit?" Lorelai asked.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"It's Mia" Lorelai said.

Rory could feel the excitement rushing over her she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Rory ran out of her room and went to greeted Mia with a hug.

Rory flinched a little when Mia hugged her but I went unnoticed by Mia.

"It's so good to see you again Rory" Mia said.

"And you too" Rory said happily.

Lorelai was very happy this looked like the old Rory she knew.

"Who is this handsome young man?" Mia asked pointing to Max in the corner.

"Mia this is my husband Max" Lorelai said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you" Mia said shaking Max's hand.

"Same here" Max said.

Something about Max rubbed Mia the wrong way. She didn't know what it was about him but she just really didn't like him.

"Do you want to come to Luke's with us?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry I have to work" Max said.

"Oh, well then let's go to Luke's" Lorelai said a little disappointed Max wasn't coming.

Once at Luke's they sat down to order.

"Hey Mia nice to see you again" Luke said.

"Lucas it's so nice to see you again, and who's that back there?" Mia asked pointing to Jess.

"That's Jess Luke's nephew the one who barely talks" Lorelai said.

"I remember when he was just a little boy" Mia said.

"Please don't" Luke begged.

"He wore this one shirt for a whole year" Mia said.

"I bet it was something flannel" Lorelai said.

"No, it was from a famous TV show" Mia said.

"It's not important" Luke said trying to get her to stop thinking.

"Star Trek, that was the one" Mia said.

"Oh my God, Luke you were a trekkie" Lorelai said laughing.

"I wasn't a trekkie" Luke said almost no emotion in his voice.

"Doesn't denying being one violate the prime directive?" Lorelai asked.

"So that will be a bowl of oatmeal?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry" Lorelai said.

"I'll get your food to you in a second" Luke said walking back behind the counter.

Mia watched the entire event with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A couple things didn't seem right here.

Number one was that she noticed that Rory didn't laugh and she wouldn't even look at her mother. The second thing that bothered her was Luke ever since his dad died he had been stoic but now it seemed like he really didn't care.

The final thing that bothered Mia was Max. Something just didn't seem right there.

'I'll have to talk with Lorelai about this' Mia thought.

After lunch Rory went back to the house she still had some homework to finish. So Lorelai and Mia walked around the town.

"Is there anything wrong with Rory?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure she says that it's just boyfriend troubles but I'm not so sure" Lorelai said.

"What do you think it really is?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure but it's like she doesn't even look at me anymore" Lorelai said holding back tears.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Mia asked.

"Yes but all I got was that boyfriend story" Lorelai said.

"I think that you should try talking to her again and say that she can say anything to you and you won't get mad" Mia suggested.

Lorelai froze for a second. "Oh God, maybe she's pregnant" Lorelai said.

"Do you really think that?" Mia asked.

"I usually wouldn't think that but it would make sense, her not looking at me, boyfriend problems and everything else" Lorelai said.

"You should go talk to her, I'll go back to the inn" Mia said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later" Lorelai said as she started walking home.

The entire walk home was nerve racking for Lorelai. She didn't even want to think that her perfect daughter could be pregnant.

When Lorelai got home she went to Rory's room.

"Rory we have to talk about something" Lorelai said.

"What is it mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath before continuing. "Rory are you pregnant?" she asked.

Rory looked at her for a moment. "No mom I'm not pregnant" she said truthfully.

"Rory if you are please just tell me" Lorelai said.

"Mom read my lips I'm not pregnant" Rory said.

"Then what's wrong with you I know I haven't been here lately but I've been busy and Max has been her for you, so whatever I did I'm sorry just please tell me what's bothering you" Lorelai said close to crying.

"Mom it really is Dean and I've been under a lot of stress" Rory said.

"Is that really all it is?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes it is please just leave me alone for a while" Rory said almost pushing her mom out of her room.

Lorelai couldn't help but feel hurt. 'Maybe I'm just adding stress to her' Lorelai thought.

'I'll just keep a close eye on her' Lorelai thought as she went back to the inn but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong with Rory.

"Hey Mia" Lorelai said when she got back to the inn.

"So what's wrong with Rory?" Mia asked.

"Apparently it really is just Dean and stress but I know that there is more to this story" Lorelai said pacing.

"Well I wouldn't worry, I know Rory and she will eventually come to you for help" Mia said.

"I hope you're right Mia, I hope your right" Lorelai said.

**Please Review **


	10. It's Over Between Us

**AN: I'm still working as hard as I can to finish this so if it's not I'm sorry but at least I wasn't slacking off. This is more of a filler chapter some action happens but not that much. I must warn you that there will be RAPE in the next chapter. It will be non-descriptive focusing mainly on the psychological trauma. The story will continue to be rated T. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have really been bringing it home and make me feel like updating twice a day.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 10: It's Over Between Us

A week later Mia left and in that week the abuse had decreased a little since Lorelai was paying more attention to Rory.

The next Saturday Rory was finally allowed to go out with Dean for the first time in weeks. She looked at her face it didn't have noticeable bruising and looked fine.

Rory's body was still sore from all the beatings but she was getting used to not flinching at all when she was hugged.

"So are you ready for your date with Dean tonight?" Lorelai asked hoping that that Rory and Dean were finally going out again and maybe she would have her happy Rory back.

"Yeah I'm ready" Rory said trying and succeeding in sounding normal.

"Well have fun tonight" Lorelai said as there was a knock on the door.

Rory went and answered the door.

"Nice to see you" Dean said pulling her into a hug.

Rory returned the hug. 'Maybe tonight won't be so bad' she thought.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rory asked.

"Well I was thinking of seeing Lord of the Rings" Dean said.

"Well let's go" Rory said.

They went to the movie and before they knew it they were back in Stars Hollow.

They stopped by the diner to get something to eat.

"Hey, Rory I tried reading The Fountainhead again just to see if I could do it" Jess said.

"And how did you like it?" Rory asked.

"I didn't I couldn't even make it past fifty pages" Jess said.

"Come on The Fountainhead is a classic" Rory said.

"No, The Fountainhead is a good way to save the environment by recycling paper" Jess said.

"I bet you'd like it if Hemmingway wrote it" Rory stated.

"If Hemmingway wrote that I would hate him" Jess said.

"Rory I'm not hungry anymore come on let's go" Dean said guiding her to the door.

"Unbelievable" Jess muttered.

"What's unbelievable?" Luke asked.

"What is Rory doing with a guy like Dean?" Jess asked.

"Well I guess because he's nice and treats her good" Luke said.

"He gets jealous way to easy, I'm just talking to her and he feels threatened, she shouldn't be with that guy" Jess said a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Jess you may not believe this but I know the feeling" Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Everyday someone walks into this diner and all I can ask myself why is she with the guy she's with because there is no way in hell he's good enough for her" Luke said.

"That guy is Rory's step-father right?" Jess asked.

Luke's silence gave him his answer.

"Why didn't you ever tell her?" Jess asked.

"Tell who?" Luke asked getting very defensive.

"Lorelai, because if Max is the guy then Lorelai is the girl" Jess explained.

"Get back to work" Luke said firmly meaning that the conversation was over.

"Alright but eventually you have to tell me why you never told her you loved her" Jess said.

Rory and Dean had started walking back to her home in silence until Dean broke the silence.

"I don't want you hanging around or talking to that guy" Dean said.

"Who Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yes him, I hate that guy" Dean said.

"Why do you hate him?" Rory asked.

"Because he got into a fight I tried to help him and he hit me" Dean said getting angry.

"I'm sure it was just an accident" Rory said.

"The only accident is him being here, he doesn't belong here Rory" Dean said.

"Why do you have to do this Dean?" Rory asked.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"This you ruined the evening because you're jealous of him" Rory stated.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like him" Dean said.

"Then why don't you want me to see him?" Rory asked.

"Because he's trouble and not the kind of person you should be talking to!" Dean yelled.

"I'm still going to see and talk to Jess" Rory said.

"You can't" Dean said.

"Then you know what Dean it's over for good this time because I don't need someone who controls my life" Rory said. 'At least I don't need three people' Rory thought sadly.

"Rory please we can talk this out" Dean said panicking.

"No Dean we can't, I'm sorry but we're over" Rory said.

Dean stood there for a second taking in what she said before walking away.

"I hope you're happy with him!" Dean shouted back at her.

Rory headed home a little confused about what she had done but she was sure that it was the right thing to do.

'Dean's just too controlling' Rory thought as she arrived home.

"How was your date?" Lorelai asked putting down her bowl of popcorn.

"Dean and I broke up" Rory said.

"Honey I'm so sorry" Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.

"Its fine, he was getting too jealous and controlling" Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"He said I couldn't see or talk to Jess because he didn't like him" Rory explained.

"I'm still sorry" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it I don't think he ever really trusted me" Rory said a few tears in her eyes.

"Well if you need someone to talk to don't forget you can talk to me" Lorelai said.

Rory then went to her room.

Lorelai walked into her room to talk to Max.

"Rory broke up with Dean" Lorelai said.

"That's horrible" Max said faking sympathy while he was cheering on the inside.

"I know they were pretty serious" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to go and talk to her" Max said.

"Don't be too long" Lorelai replied.

Max went to Rory's room and walked right in.

"Hello Rory" Max said.

"Hey" Rory said nervously.

"I'm proud of you, you should be focusing on Harvard and not boys" Max said.

"Thanks" Rory said.

"Did he break up with you, or did you break up with him?" Max asked.

"I broke up with him" Rory said.

"Good, because you did that your mother and I have agreed, no punishment for three days" Max said.

Rory couldn't believe it. 'Three safe days' was all she could think.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because boyfriends are dangerous and you might have told him something now because you're a good girl you've earned three days" Max said.

"Thank you" Rory said.

"You're welcome now go to bed" Max said leaving her room.

'He said I'm a good girl and I have three safe days' Rory thought as she went to sleep.

"How was she?" Lorelai asked.

"She's doing fine and I think she will be fine" Max said lying down on the bed.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Just call it a very good feeling" Max said as he went to sleep.

**Please Review **


	11. Rory's First Time

**AN: Alright just as a warning the chapter does contain references of rape. Don't worry it's not descriptive. There will also be much more Rory angst in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

Chapter 11: Rory's First Time

The next three days for Rory were the best she had in a long time. She didn't even care that she had broken up with Dean as long as she was safe.

Lorelai was very confused about Rory's behavior. She thought that Rory was just trying to put on a happy face and was really hurting inside over the break up like she had last time.

After the three days were up Rory was trying to be herself again but that was hard since the threat of abuse still hung over her head.

Something odd happened during the months leading up to Christmas. Max had almost stopped abusing Rory the only way that he was still abusing her was a little slap or kick once or twice a day.

'Maybe he's finally stopping' Rory thought as school let out for Christmas break.

"So what do you want to do on your Christmas break?" Lorelai asked when she got home.

"Well we have to watch The Godfather Part 3" Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because Coppola actually defends Sofia on the commentary" Rory said.

Lorelai just nodded even though Rory had seemed better over the last couple of months something still wasn't right with her.

"So what are you working on?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"I'm working on the Bracebridge dinner" Lorelai said.

"And what is that?" Rory asked.

"It's a historical dinner, the entire inn is booked" Lorelai said.

"So when is it?" Rory asked.

"In three days and I'll be busy all night" Lorelai said.

"I hope it goes well" Rory said.

"I hope so too" Lorelai said.

Three days later Lorelai was at the inn getting ready for the dinner while Rory stopped off at Luke's to get something to eat.

"What will you have?" Luke asked.

"A cheeseburger and fries" Rory said.

"So where's your mom tonight?" Luke said casually.

"She's at the inn, a big group is having a historical dinner there tonight" Rory said.

"That's good" Luke said as he went back to make the food.

"So have you tried reading any Hemingway?" Jess asked coming up to her.

"No I haven't" Rory said.

"So you mean I attempt to read The Fountainhead and you don't at least try to read The Old Man and the Sea or The Sun Also Rises" Jess said.

"I couldn't when I tried to read them before I fell asleep and I never fall asleep to a good book" Rory said.

"At least try for me" Jess said.

"Alright but if I fall asleep I won't try again" Rory said.

"Good then I won't try to read The Fountainhead again" Jess said as Luke brought out her food.

Rory ate her food quickly and just as she was about to finish something happened.

"Hey Rory isn't that your step-father across the street?" Jess asked looking out the window.

Rory turned around and indeed Max was standing in the square.

"I better get going, he's probably looking for me" Rory said paying and leaving.

Rory went outside to meet Max.

"What were you doing talking to him?" Max asked sounding angry at her.

"Talking to who?" Rory asked.

"Luke's nephew" Max said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

Max took a look around the square. "We'll talk about it when we get home" Max said.

Rory felt like she was on a death march the entire way home. She hadn't seen Max this angry in months.

Eventually they did get home and Rory was scared out of her mind.

"You will stop flirting with that boy, both your mother and I don't like him" Max said calmly.

"But he's really nice and we were just talking" Rory said weakly.

"I know flirting when I see it" Max said.

"I wasn't…" Rory started before she was slapped across the face.

"You will not get pregnant like your mother" Max said.

"I wasn't thinking about having sex with him" Rory said.

"I know what you think about" Max said eying her over.

'He's going to rape me' Rory thought and she tried to run to her room.

Suddenly Max went after Rory and she fell and hit her head on a table and then she blacked out.

The next thing Rory knew she was in the shower, naked, with the water running.

'What happened?' Rory asked herself as she tried to stand but realized that she was too sore.

Just then all the memories came rushing back to her.

'Oh God, he really did rape me' Rory thought as she started to cry.

Rory took a quick look at her surroundings and noticed that he put some cloths in the bathroom with her.

'Why am I in here?" Rory thought. "Because he wanted to destroy the evidence" she said out loud.

Rory sat there and cried for the next ten minutes before turning the water off and getting dressed.

Rory headed straight for her room hoping that she wouldn't run into Max.

Right as Rory was about to enter her room she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Max staring right at her.

"That was fun, just remember you don't talk to Jess this doesn't happen" Max said smiling at Rory.

All Rory could do was nod and try not to cry.

"Good, now go to sleep and I called your mother she thought that my form of punishment was a good idea since we've been going easy on you lately" Max said.

Rory just nodded and went into her room and locked the door.

Once in her room Rory started to cry. 'Why would they do this to me?' she asked herself.

Rory had always imagined that her first time would be special. Maybe she wouldn't wait for marriage but it would definitely be with somebody she loved.

'Now I'm dirty, what man would want me?' Rory asked herself as she cried herself to sleep.

Overall the dinner had been a success for Lorelai. Jackson had been great and all the guests were pleased. Since her job was done for the night she was heading home but something was still bothering Lorelai.

Lorelai couldn't tell what it was but something just seemed off tonight. It wasn't the dinner but something else just seemed wrong.

When Lorelai got home she was amazed at how quiet it was. The time was only eleven so Rory should have still been up.

When Lorelai walked in she found Max waiting for her.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"She's sleeping, Paris called and just stressed Rory so she took some Advil and went to sleep" Max said.

"I'm just going to check in on her" Lorelai said, she tried to enter Rory's room but was surprised to find her door locked.

"Why's her door locked?" Lorelai asked.

"She didn't want to be woken up" Max said.

"She's never locked her door before" Lorelai said.

"It's nothing she just wants some privacy" Max said.

"I guess" Lorelai mumbled.

"Now come on lets go to bed" Max said as he took Lorelai's hand and led her into the bedroom for the night.

**Please Review **


	12. Why Is This Happening?

**AN: I'm still working hard on my end I hope to have it finished and I am on schedule so this story should be finished by the second. I just have to say this again I am amazed by all the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: In an alternate universe I might own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 12: Why Is This Happening?

Rory had nightmares all night luckily for her she didn't wake up screaming. Overall she had gotten maybe three hours of sleep out of fear that Max would come back for her.

'At least it won't happen again' Rory thought to herself as she tried to get back to sleep.

Rory eventually looked at the clock and it said nine so she decided to get out of bed.

Rory walked out of her room relived to find only Lorelai out there. She may have not trusted her mother but at least she couldn't rape her.

"So how was the dinner last night?" Rory asked trying to act normal and move on with her life.

"It was fine, what did Paris call you about last night?" Lorelai asked.

'Paris didn't call, but she's probably testing me' Rory thought.

"Just some stuff about the paper that couldn't wait" Rory replied a little above a whisper.

"Well that sucks, I'll be home in a couple of hours" Lorelai said.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"I have to go and help Michel with some of the guests" Lorelai said.

"See you soon" Rory said.

"Good bye and I love you" Lorelai said walking out of the house.

Rory didn't respond to her she just went into the kitchen to grab some Pop-Tarts.

When she walked into the kitchen she found Max waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Rory asked a little angry.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" Max said.

"Didn't you do enough last night?" Rory asked.

"Don't worry I used a condom" Max said as he started touching her hair.

"That's good" Rory said trying to get away from him.

"The more you disobey the better the chance for a repeat performance" Max said.

"I'll be good" Rory said in a small voice as she made her breakfast.

A few hours later Lorelai came home to find Rory in her room.

"So how are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been better" Rory said honestly.

"So are we watching Godfather 3 tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"That sounds fine" Rory said with no emotion in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing's wrong" Rory said.

"Something is wrong the other day you were all excited about the Godfather and now it seems like you could care less" Lorelai said.

"It's nothing I just couldn't sleep" Rory said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes" Rory said.

Lorelai took a close look at Rory and she really didn't look like she hadn't slept well.

"Alright, are we still on for Godfather 3?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Rory said trying to sound happy.

That night things were going better they were watching the Godfather. After the movie was over Rory went to bed.

"I'm going to check up on Rory" Max said to Lorelai.

"Yeah, sure" Lorelai said half asleep.

Max went over to Rory's room and found that she had forgotten to lock the door.

Max watched Rory in her restless sleep and smiled.

"Don't worry we'll have some more fun another time" Max said to Rory in her sleep.

Rory woke up the next morning after getting almost no sleep; she could swear that Max was talking to her in her sleep.

Rory decided that moping around wouldn't do any good today. She needed something to get her mind off of the rape. So she went over to Lane's.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim is Lane here?" Rory asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs" Mrs. Kim said.

Rory walked up the stairs and found Lane sitting in her room.

"Hey" Rory said.

"Hey" Lane said back.

"So how are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm doing fine" Lane said nervously.

"What's with all the nervousness?" Rory asked.

"It's nothing" Lane said.

"Come on tell me" Rory said.

"It's just that Dean's dating someone" Lane said.

Rory just shrugged.

"That's it you date him and then you don't care that he's over you?" Lane asked.

"He was too controlling and I didn't need that right now" Rory said.

"Are you o.k.?" Lane asked out of the blue.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that" Rory stated.

"Because you seem off" Lane said.

"I'm just having a bad day" Rory defended.

"Try a couple of bad months" Lane said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean that you don't seem like yourself anymore, you did for a while but now you look really bad again" Lane said.

"Don't worry about it Lane, Paris is just putting me under a lot of stress" Rory said.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Lane asked.

'I should tell her' Rory thought for a second but quickly dismissed the idea.

"I'm sure" Rory said firmly.

"Well fine but if there is anything you would like to talk to me about just say something" Lane said.

After that Lane didn't press the issue anymore and Rory was thankful. After a half an hour Mrs. Kim came up and shooed Rory away.

Rory was walking home when she saw Jess part of her wanted to talk to her but she knew that she couldn't.

Rory went home and found Max waiting for her.

"How was your day?" Max asked.

"It was fine" Rory said.

"Who did you talk to?" Max asked.

"I just saw Lane" Rory said truthfully.

"Good" Max said.

"Is that it?" Rory asked.

"That's it" Max said.

Rory sighed with relief and went to her room for some privacy.

Rory tried to lie down for a little while but she felt dirty again so she went to take a shower.

Rory turned up the water as hot as it would go and scrubbed her skin until it was tender. She stayed in the shower for 45 minutes.

When Rory finally did get out of the shower and get dressed she was greeted by Lorelai.

"What's up with you?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean the 45 minute shower" Lorelai said.

"So I was very dirty" Rory said.

"But still a 45 minute shower" Lorelai said.

"I was really dirty" Rory said getting a little nervous that she would be hit for wasting water.

"I'm just worried about you, it's not just the shower, and you're not yourself anymore" Lorelai said.

"Mom please its just stress" Rory said.

"Fine but if you don't seem better in two weeks we are taking you to the doctor" Lorelai said.

"Fine" Rory said.

Later that night Max came to talk to Rory.

"Your mom said that she might take you to the doctor" Max said.

"Don't worry I promise I'll act normal" Rory said pleading with him.

Then without warning Max slapped her.

"You better" Max said walking off.

Rory started to cry again, 'Why is this happening to me, what did I do?' Rory asked herself as she cried herself to sleep.

**Please Review **


	13. A Basket and A Confession

**AN: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Rory finally tells someone what's been going on with her. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 13: A Basket and A Confession

The next couple of months were horrible for Rory. Max had raped her twice and she still hadn't told anyone. She was actually surprised that nobody had really noticed anything but people kept taking her word that nothing was wrong.

At night Rory would have nightmares but she was always able to put on a happy face in the morning so no one was any the wiser.

Rory hadn't talked to Jess in months he had tried to talk to her but she just said a few words and moved on.

Overall Rory's grades hadn't slipped at all if anything they were better but she still wasn't talking with anybody during lunch.

Lorelai was still very concerned with Rory but since Rory still wouldn't talk about it even when she tried to talk to her. Lorelai couldn't help but think that she was paranoid and that there really was nothing wrong with Rory.

Before Rory knew what hit her it was time for the Charity Picnic Basket Lunch. She and Lorelai were at the market looking for baskets.

"So are you going to make a basket this year?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so" Rory said.

"Come on its tradition and you never know you may find a new boyfriend" Lorelai said.

Rory didn't really want a new boyfriend but knew that she should make a basket.

"Sure I'll make one for someone to bid on" Rory said.

"Great" Lorelai said smiling.

"So are you making one for dad?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" Lorelai said.

"I'm also guessing that he's going to make it" Rory said.

"You would be correct, so what are you putting in your basket?" Lorelai asked.

"Just some Pop-Tarts, a sandwich, and a Slim Jim" Rory said grabbing the smallest basket.

The day of the bidding had finally come and Rory was standing in the square waiting to see who see would have lunch with.

"We have a nice basket from Dooses's Market" Taylor said referring to Lorelai's basket.

"Let's start the bidding at five dollars" Taylor said.

"Five dollars" Max said.

"I'll right I have five do I have ten dollars?" Taylor asked.

"Ten" Kirk said.

"I have ten do I have fifteen?" Taylor asked.

"Fifteen" Max said.

"I have fifteen do I have twenty?" Taylor asked.

"Fifteen going once, twice, sold" Taylor said.

Max went up to collect the basket.

"Alright now we have this small basket up for grabs lets start the bidding at three dollars" Taylor said.

"I'll give you five" Kirk said.

"Alright do I have ten?" Taylor asked.

'Please not Kirk' Rory thought.

"Five going once, twice…" Taylor said.

"Fifteen" Jess said.

There were a few whispers after he bid.

"I have fifteen do I hear twenty?" Taylor asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Fifteen going once, twice, and sold to the hoodlum" Taylor said.

Rory couldn't believe it. 'I would have rather had Kirk' Rory thought as she looked over to Max.

Max looked normal but if you looked closely you could tell that he was trying to keep his calm.

"So are you ready to go?" Jess asked holding her basket.

"Yeah lets go" Rory said with little enthusiasm.

They started walking for a little bit.

"So where do you want to go?" Jess asked.

"I really don't care" Rory said.

"Fine" Jess said walking on the bridge and stopping on the bridge.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked.

"This place looks good" Jess said.

"This is a bridge" Rory said.

"Yes so sit and then we can eat" Jess said.

Rory sat down and started to unpack the basket.

"So where have you been the last couple of months?" Jess asked.

"I've been busy" Rory said.

"Too busy to talk?" Jess asked.

"Yes I have been too busy" Rory said.

"So what do we have here?" Jess asked picking up the Pop-Tarts.

"What did you expect?" Rory asked.

"I wasn't sure what to expect" Jess admitted.

"So did you try and read The Fountainhead?" Rory asked after a moment of silence.

"I tried and I did make it to the end" Jess said.

"That's good" Rory said.

"All you can say is that's good?" Jess asked.

"That's all it is" Rory said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked nervously.

"I mean that you aren't the girl that I met" Jess said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked getting angry.

"I mean that when I first met you I looked in your eyes and saw an innocent girl and now I look into your eyes and all I see is your hurt" Jess said looking right in Rory's eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with me" Rory defended.

"I don't believe that I know that you're hurting please just tell me what's wrong I promise I won't get mad" Jess said.

There was something in Rory that broke at that moment. She really wanted to believe Jess but it was really hard for her to believe him.

All of a sudden Rory started to cry. 'I should tell him' she thought as Jess started to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked after a while.

"Nothing is wrong" Rory said as she attempted to put the walls in her mind back up.

"Rory you just broke out crying something is wrong, please tell me" Jess said.

"I don't want to tell you" Rory said.

"Don't or can't?" Jess asked.

"I can't" Rory admitted.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because I'll get hurt" Rory said immediately regretting those words.

"What do you mean by hurt?" Jess asked getting angry but keeping his anger in check.

Rory started to shake and then began crying.

Jess just pulled her into a hug and tired to calm her down.

"Please, Rory tell me what's wrong and I promise I will do everything I can to help you" Jess said.

'Maybe I should tell him, he could help me' Rory thought.

"How were you hurt?" Jess asked.

Rory took a deep breath. "I was raped" she said just above a whisper.

**Please Review **


	14. Luke

**AN: So Jess finally knows see what happens next and keep on reading. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I have not nor ever will owned Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 14: Luke

Rory took a deep breath, "I was raped" she said just above a whisper.

Jess had never been so angry in his life and in any other situation he would have gone nuts and destroyed something. But he knew that if he went crazy it would only hurt Rory so he kept his anger in check.

"Was it Dean?" Jess asked breaking the silence.

"It wasn't Dean" Rory said in between sobs.

"Then who was it?" Jess asked softly.

"It-it w-wa-was my step dad" Rory choked out.

Jess couldn't believe it, even though he had only met Max a couple times he seemed like a fairly nice guy.

'But Rory wouldn't lie' Jess thought.

"When did it happen?" Jess asked.

"It happened once two months ago, again a month ago, and again about two weeks ago" Rory said hanging her head shame.

"What else did he do to you?" Jess asked.

"He's been abusing me since the start of the school year" Rory said.

That floored Jess, sure he had seen a couple minor signs but nothing that seemed like all out abuse.

'She must be great at hiding things' Jess thought.

"Does your mom know about this?" Jess asked.

"It was her idea" Rory said sadly.

Jess was furious now he thought that they could just go to Lorelai and everything would be alright but now that he knew it was her idea he was furious at her.

"Why did they do it?" Jess asked.

"Because I almost lost my dad his job, didn't get good enough grades, and I because they were afraid I'd tell someone" Rory said

"Rory we need to get you to a hospital" Jess said.

"No please Jess I'll be fine I only have to make it about a year until I go off to college" Rory said her eye's wide with fear.

"Rory please he's raped you three times, he might kill you" Jess explained to her.

"No I refuse to go" Rory said.

'I can't make her go but she needs help' Jess thought for a moment waiting for an idea to come.

Suddenly Jess came up with an idea. "Luke" he said out loud.

"What about Luke?" Rory asked not liking where this was going.

"I'm taking you to see Luke" Jess said.

"Jess, don't" Rory begged.

"Rory please just talk to Luke he'll know what to do and when has he ever hurt you?" Jess asked.

Rory thought for a moment. 'He's always been there for me, maybe I can trust him' she thought.

"Fine I'll go" Rory said nodding her head.

"Good let's go" Jess said.

"Wait, how are we going to get past my parents?" Rory asked.

"We'll deal with them if we see them" Jess said.

They made their way to Luke's and luckily for them by the time they got to the square both Lorelai and Max had gone home.

"Thank God they're not here" Rory said as they entered Luke's.

"Jess, where have you been?" Luke asked.

"Luke I need to talk with you upstairs now" Jess said urgency in his voice.

Luke realized that it was serious. "Caesar you're in charge" he said going upstairs.

"What's going on and why is Rory here?" Luke asked.

"Luke there's something Rory needs to tell you" Jess said.

"I was raped" Rory mumbled hanging her head.

"What did you say?" Luke asked being sure that he heard right.

"I was raped" Rory said louder as she started crying.

Luke was speechless he couldn't believe it. 'This shouldn't happen to anyone but why Rory?' he asked himself.

"Who did it?" Luke asked softly.

"It w-was –Max" Rory said. She just couldn't call him her father anymore now that people knew.

Luke felt his anger boiling over. 'HOW THE HELL COULD HE DO THAT?' he screamed in his head and his next thought was to kill Max.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Luke asked trying to keep his cool.

Rory just started to cry some more.

"Max and Lorelai have been abusing her" Jess said realizing that Rory couldn't answer.

Luke felt his heart break. 'How could Lorelai do that?' he asked himself.

"How long has this been going on?" Luke asked.

"Since the start of school" Rory choked out between sobs.

"Have you been to the hospital?" Luke asked.

"No she hasn't that's why we're here because she needs your help" Jess said.

"I need to sit down" Luke said taking off his baseball cap.

After about a minute of silence Luke got up.

"Here's what we're going to do, Rory and I will go to the hospital and Jess you're going to stay here in case Lorelai or Max come looking for her" Luke said.

"Please Luke I don't need to go to the hospital I can handle it" Rory said.

"Rory you need to go to the hospital, please do it for me" Luke said.

"Alright" Rory said giving in not knowing if she was doing the right thing.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Jess asked.

"As I said before in case Lorelai or Max come looking for her you're our cover" Luke said.

"But…" Jess said.

"No buts, if they think that Rory's said something they might run, so if they come say that I had to go take care of some family stuff" Luke said.

"And what should I say about Rory?" Jess asked.

"Tell them you have no idea where she is" Luke said.

"Come on Rory let's go" Luke said as he lead Rory out to his car.

Once they left Stars Hollow Rory felt a little bit safer.

"Thanks for doing this Luke" Rory said.

"You don't have to thank me, I just wish that you had said something sooner" Luke said.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how to say that I was being a-abused" Rory said shamefully.

"You don't have to be sorry, none of this is your fault" Luke said firmly yet softly.

"I still can't believe they would do this" Rory said looking out the window.

"I'm sorry I should have seen something earlier I should have known something was up you've seemed kind of distant lately" Luke said.

"I'm also sorry that your mom and dad did that to you, I would've never thought Lorelai was capable of that" Luke said.

"I know when Max first hit me I thought it was nothing but then he raped me and I was never allowed to talk about it" Rory said rambling a little bit.

"What's going to happen to me?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure the hospital will probably call child services and you'll have to live with Chris or your grandparents" Luke said sadly.

"That means I won't be able to live in Stars Hollow" Rory said.

"Yeah, but you can visit" Luke said.

"It's not the same and besides I'm not sure if I want to live with my dad" Rory said.

"Why's that?" Luke asked.

"Because he has this new girlfriend and I'm not sure how much attention he'll give to me and my grandparents will just want me to be part of society" Rory said sadly

Luke looked at Rory and felt his heart go out to her. He'd adopt her if he could but the Gilmore's wouldn't allow it and Chris probably would want to take care of Rory.

The rest of the ride to the hospital went in silence.

'I can do this as long as Luke is here' was all Rory thought.

'How could Lorelai do this to her own daughter?' was the only thing on Luke's mind.

**Please Review **


	15. The Hospital and Questions

**AN: I've gotten some reviews of people saying that Luke and Jess turned against Lorelai too quick. I guess I didn't make it clear enough but their thinking was that Rory wouldn't lie to them. So I'm going to try and make that more clear in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 15: The Hospital and Questions

Jess had cooled down a little bit since Rory and Luke had left. But if he saw either Max or Lorelai he would be ready to kill.

All of a sudden Lorelai walked in looking worried.

"You, have you seen Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"No I haven't" Jess said trying to keep calm.

"Well then where did she go after you two were finished with lunch?" Lorelai asked.

"She said she was going home" Jess said getting angry.

"Well she's not there and I'm getting worried" Lorelai said.

"I'm sure you are" Jess muttered under his breath.

Lorelai didn't here what he had said. "Anyway if you see her please send her home, I'm getting worried" Lorelai said.

Jess should have let it drop there but he just couldn't. "Why are you worried?" he asked.

"Well let me see because I've checked the inn, my house, Lane's, the bookstore, Al's, and now Luke's and I've yet to find out where my daughter is" Lorelai said.

"If I see her I'll tell you" Jess said coldly.

"Alright" Lorelai said leaving the diner.

'She did seem really concerned about Rory' Jess thought for a second. 'But Rory wouldn't lie about being abused, so Lorelai is just worried that she'll say something' Jess thought as he got back to work.

Meanwhile at the hospital the examination on Rory was just beginning.

"Hello I'm Dr. Simpson" a woman in her mid-thirties said walking into the room.

"Hey" Rory and Luke said at the same time.

"So what's the problem Ms. Gilmore" Dr. Simpson asked.

Luke nodded to Rory to say something.

"I've been raped and abused for the last five months" Rory said just above a whisper.

Dr. Simpson was a bit taken back by that but recovered quickly.

"Alright we'll have to do a rape kit and I'll want to treat some of your other injuries" she said.

"Alright Rory" said trying not to cry.

"And who are you" Dr. Simpson asked Luke.

"I'm Luke Danes, she told me she was being abuse by her parents Max and Lorelai Medina and I brought her here to be sure she's alright" Luke said.

"Is she adopted?" Dr. Simpson asked.

"No, her mom remarried and they didn't want to change Rory's name because he's also her teacher" Luke explained.

"Alright, I have to ask you to leave" Dr. Simpson said.

"Why?" Luke asked. He didn't see why he had to wait outside.

"I would prefer to examine her alone" Dr. Simpson said.

"Please don't make Luke leave I need him" Rory begged.

Dr. Simpson thought this over for a moment.

"Fine but if you interfere you will have to leave" she said.

Luke nodded in understanding.

"Let's start the examination" Dr. Simpson said.

"Please take off your shirt" she said.

Rory nodded and quickly took her shirt off.

What Luke saw made him sick.

Rory's stomach was all black and blue. Her arms looked like they had been squeezed too hard, too many times. Her entire body was in various stages of healing. Just then the doctor brought out a camera.

"What are you doing that for?" Luke asked.

"So that we have evidence so they can throw the monster that did this in jail" Dr. Simpson said taking various pictures.

"Alright I'm going to want to keep you for the night to be sure that you don't have any serious infections" Dr. Simpson said.

"Alright" Rory nodded.

"Now we need to do that rape kit" Dr. Simpson said.

This was the part that Rory was dreading she really didn't want to do this but she had to be sure that everything was alright.

"Can Luke stay?" Rory asked blinking back tears as she put her shirt back on.

"Yes he can" Dr. Simpson said.

"Then let's get started" Rory said as she started to take her pants off.

"Could you please leave while we get her set up, you can come back in" Dr. Simpson assured him.

"Alright" Luke said walking out of the room.

A minute later he was allowed back in.

Luke stood behind Rory and held her hand since he really didn't want to see it being done.

Five minutes later the examination was over.

"So did you find anything?" Luke asked.

"Well there were signs of forced entry but other then that no" Dr. Simpson said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to move her to a room so she can heal and I'll do some blood work to be sure she doesn't have HIV/AIDS, any STD's, and to make sure she's not pregnant" she said.

Rory started to cry, she hadn't even thought of any of those things and now her entire life could be ruined.

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow Lorelai was in official panic mode. She had looked all over for Rory but she was no where to by found.

Max was nervous that Rory might have told someone but hid that feeling.

"Max, where could she be it's so late" Lorelai said pacing around the room.

"I don't know" Max said.

"I'm going back out" Lorelai said.

"I'll stay here in case she comes back" Max said.

"Alright, I love you" Lorelai said kissing him good-bye.

Once she got into town she went over to Lane's again.

"Lane please tell me you've seen Rory" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry Lorelai I haven't" Lane said.

"I've known she was acting strange but I ignored it figured it was a phase but maybe something really was wrong" Lorelai said on the brink of crying.

"Let's go ask Luke maybe he's seen something" Lane suggested.

They both walked over to Luke's and were surprised to still find Jess at the counter.

"Jess where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"He had a family thing to take care off" Jess said not looking at her.

"Well have you seen Rory?" Lane asked.

"No I haven't" Jess responded.

"Well if you see her please tell us" Lorelai said as she started to cry.

This caught Jess off guard he hadn't expected her to cry.

"This is all my fault I knew she had been acting weird and I just thought it was nothing I'm a horrible mother" Lorelai said between sobs.

Something inside of Jess told him that maybe Lorelai didn't know about the abuse. So he decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Lorelai can I talk to you upstairs?" Jess asked.

Lorelai was confused as to why but nodded and followed him leaving Lane behind.

"Why are we up here?" Lorelai asked.

"I need you to be truthful with me Lorelai because something inside of me tells me that Rory might be wrong about what you did so I have to ask, did you know that Rory was being abused and raped?" Jess asked.

Lorelai looked stunned and for the first time in a while didn't know what to say.

**Please Review **


	16. The Truth

**AN: I'm really trying to get this done but I'm not sure if it will be before the third but I will try. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls, looks around, still hasn't happened. **

Chapter 16: The Truth

"What do you mean Rory hasn't been abused or raped" Lorelai said.

"Yes she has Max has been doing it and you knew about it" Jess said.

"First of all Max wouldn't do that, second nothing has happened to her" Lorelai stated.

"Rory was abused and did you or did you not know about it?" Jess asked.

"Rory has not been abused" Lorelai said starting to cry.

"Lorelai admit it Rory has been acting strange and wouldn't abuse explain it?" Jess asked.

Lorelai thought for a moment before she started to sob.

"That would explain it" Lorelai admitted.

Jess took a look at her and felt some pity for her.

'She really didn't know' Jess thought.

"Please tell me this is just a joke or a dream" Lorelai choked out.

"I wish it was" Jess sighed.

"Where's Rory right now?" Lorelai asked.

Jess hesitated for a moment, "She's at the hospital" he admitted.

"My baby is so hurt she's in the hospital?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah she's with Luke" Jess said.

Lorelai stood up, "Let's go" she said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jess said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Because Max convinced Rory that the abuse was your idea" Jess said.

Lorelai had never felt so betrayed in her life. Not only had Max hurt Rory but he had convinced her that she had known of the abuse.

Lorelai started to cry again.

"Why would Max do that?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know but I have to call Luke" Jess said.

"Why do you have to call Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Because he has to convince Rory that you didn't know of the abuse and I have to convince him that you didn't know either" Jess said picking up the phone.

"Luke really thinks I abused Rory?" Lorelai asked not believing it.

"Only because Rory said so and we had no reason not to believe her" Jess said.

'I guess that makes sense' Lorelai thought.

Meanwhile at the hospital Rory was asleep and Luke was watching her.

'I don't want to believe that Lorelai could let this happen but Rory wouldn't lie' Luke thought when his phone rang.

Luke answered his phone quickly so he wouldn't wake Rory up.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hey Luke, its Jess" Jess said.

"Hey how's the diner?" Luke asked.

"Its fine, Lorelai came over" Jess said.

"What did she want?" Luke asked quickly.

"Luke I confronted her and she didn't' know about it" Jess said.

"Is that what she told you?" Luke asked cautiously wanting to be sure.

"At first she denied Rory was being abused but after she accepted it she broke down she really didn't know" Jess said.

Luke felt a hundred percent better now that he knew Lorelai didn't know about the abuse.

"She wants to see Rory" Jess said.

Luke sighed he knew he would have to convince Rory that Lorelai didn't know about the abuse.

"Bring her over I'll try to convince Rory that Lorelai really didn't know, but I think that talking to her would also be good" Luke said.

"Alright, how is she?" Jess asked.

"She's pretty banged up but she'll be alright, they just have to make sure she's not pregnant and doesn't have any STD's" Luke said.

"That good, we'll be right over" Jess said hanging up the phone.

"So how is she?" Lorelai asked her voice filled with concern.

"She's banged up pretty bad and they have to be sure she doesn't have any STD's" Jess said.

"How could I let this happen?" Lorelai asked herself.

"You didn't do anything wrong it was all Max" Jess said.

At the mention of Max's name Lorelai got furious.

"I'm going to kill him" Lorelai said.

"I know you want to just please relax and be there for Rory" Jess said.

"You're right but it still, the next time I see him he will not walk away unharmed" Lorelai said.

"Let's go now and worry about Max later" Jess said.

"Alright let's go" Lorelai said grabbing her purse.

"Caesar close up the diner" Jess said before they left.

"Lorelai is Rory alright?" Lane asked.

"Listen Lane Rory is in the hospital" Lorelai said.

"Oh God can I come, what wrong?" Lane asked.

Lorelai looked at Jess as if begging him to say yes.

"Sure, we'll explain on the way" Jess said.

At the hospital Luke was waiting for Rory to wake up so he could tell her about Lorelai.

All of a sudden Rory started to stir.

"Luke are you there?" Rory asked weakly.

"Yeah I'm here" Lorelai said.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure but listen there's something I need to talk to you about" Luke said.

"Alright" Rory said sitting up.

"Did your mom ever hit you?" Luke asked.

Rory thought for a second, "No she never did" Rory said.

"Did your mom ever she Max hit you or see any of your bruises?" Luke asked.

"No" Rory said again wondering what Luke was getting at.

Luke sighed, 'She really didn't know' Luke thought.

"Rory I don't think that your mom knew of the abuse" Luke said.

"What do you mean of course she knew" Rory said confused.

"I mean that when Jess talk to your mom she broke out into tears over what happened to you" Luke explained.

"But Max said…" Rory started before she started crying.

"Rory, nothing Max said is true he probably just wanted to make sure you didn't say anything to your mom" Luke said.

'Maybe he's right' Rory thought.

"I'll have to talk to my mom" Rory said trying to keep her voice steady.

'So she quite believe it but at least she's willing to talk' Luke thought.

"She'll be here soon" Luke said.

"I'll be ready" Rory said.

A little while later Jess, Lorelai, and Lane arrived at the hospital.

Lane couldn't believe what Max had done to Rory she had thought something was up but didn't think that she was being abused.

They made their way to Rory's room and found Luke waiting outside.

"Hey" Luke said to the group.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked filled with concern.

The minute Luke heard her voice he knew that Lorelai was telling the truth.

"She's better" Luke said.

"Will she talk to me?" Lorelai asked holding back tears.

"She's willing to talk to you" Luke said.

"Alright I should go in" Lorelai said staying where she was.

"Aren't you going in?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid, I know she'll hate me" Lorelai said.

"She won't hate you just talk to her" Luke said.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I'm going in" Lorelai said opening the door to Rory's room.

**Please Review **


	17. Bad News

**AN: I'm still working hard to get this story done so keep on reviewing because my goal is to eventually get 300 reviews. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

Chapter 17: Bad News

Lorelai entered Rory's room quietly in case she was asleep.

When Lorelai got in the room she found that Rory was asleep. She was a little relived that she wouldn't have to talk to Rory just yet.

Lorelai took a closer look and Rory. She couldn't believe how bad Rory looked.

'How the hell did I miss this?' Lorelai asked herself as she started to cry.

'This is all my fault my daughter needed me and I failed her I don't deserve to be a mother' Lorelai thought.

Just then Rory began to wake up.

"Luke are you there?" Rory asked.

Lorelai felt her heart break a little, 'Of course she's asking for Luke he actually helped her' Lorelai thought.

"No it's your mom" Lorelai said nervously.

"Hey" Rory said sitting up.

I'm so sorry" Lorelai said.

"Mom, you didn't know" Rory said.

"I should have, I'm a horrible mother I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me" Lorelai said.

Rory was torn on the one hand she knew that her mother didn't know what Max was doing and wanted to forgive her. The other side was furious at her though because she should have known and stopped it.

"How didn't you know what was going on?" Rory choked out. She had to know how Lorelai didn't realize that she was being abused.

Lorelai thought for a second, "I guess at first I thought it was just something with Dean and after you broke up with him you seemed happy so I guess I just assumed boyfriends troubles" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded for her to continue.

"Then I guess I was just waiting for you to come to me and I never really thought Max would was capable of this so I never even considered it" Lorelai said openly crying.

'All that makes sense' Rory thought.

"What all did Max do to you?" Lorelai asked breaking the silence.

Rory paused for a moment.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Lorelai said.

"No, I need to tell you" Rory said taking a deep breath.

"When you joined the Booster Club was when he first started hitting me and it continued until I broke up with Dean, then I was good until Christmas, he r-r-raped me when you were out of the house and he's abused me and ra-raped me twice since then" Rory said trying not to cry.

'How could Max do this?' Lorelai asked herself as she walked over to Rory.

"I'm sorry I promise no one will ever hurt you again" Lorelai said hugging Rory.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Rory asked the antibiotics kicking in.

"Sure I'll be here if you need any thing" Lorelai said.

"Alright" Rory said going to sleep.

Lorelai walked back outside to find everyone waiting in anticipation.

"So how is she?" Luke asked.

"She's doing better, I think she's still a little uncomfortable around me but she accepts that I didn't know about the abuse" Lorelai said.

"That's good, when can I see her?" Lane asked.

"In a little bit she's sleeping right now" Lorelai said.

Lane nodded.

"I'm going to find some coffee" Lorelai said.

"I'll come with" Luke said.

'Why does Luke want to come he hates coffee' Lorelai thought as they walked down the hall.

"Thanks for helping her" Lorelai said.

"It was nothing, I'd do anything for Rory" Luke said.

"I'm glad you would, I still can't believe Max would actually do this to her" Lorelai said.

"Did he change any?" Luke asked.

"Not really he still acted all nice and caring like nothing was wrong" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded.

"I mean is it so hard to find someone who will love me and Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't worry you'll find someone eventually" Luke said.

'Maybe even me' Luke thought.

Eventually they found coffee it wasn't that good but it was still coffee so Lorelai had some.

"What are you going to do about Max?" Jess asked when they came back.

"I'm not sure I'll call the police and we can go from there" Lorelai said.

Just then the doctor came up to them.

"I have Rory's test results back" the doctor said.

"And?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry to say that she tested positive for Chlamydia" the doctor said.

"What's that mean?" Jess asked.

"It means we have to give her some antibiotics, but on the plus side she isn't pregnant and doesn't have anything more serious" the doctor said.

"Would you mind doing an STD test on me?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure we'll just need some of your blood I'll get you when we're ready" the doctor said walking away.

"Why do you want to do that?" Lane asked.

"If Rory has it then I could have it which means that Max probably cheated on me" Lorelai said feeling even more betrayed.

Luke couldn't believe it the bad news just kept on coming for Lorelai.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this I was supposed to have the whole package" Lorelai said sitting down.

The doctor came back up to them.

"We're ready for you, if you could just come back" the doctor said leading the way.

Luke looked over at Jess and for the first time realized how angry he really was.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Jess said.

"Jess I know you want to, I want to but you can't" Luke said.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"Because then you'll go to jail and Rory will feel guilty" Luke said.

"I guess but still prison is too good for that guy" Jess said.

"Jess just calm down, Luke's right let the police deal with it" Lane said.

"I guess" Jess said defeated.

Just then something hit Lane.

"Crap, I have to call my mom she's going to kill me" Lane said.

"Here borrow my phone" Luke said handing it to her.

Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow Max was panicking.

'If that kid told she is so dead' Max thought as he started packing up his car.

Max was just throwing some basic stuff in so if Rory hadn't told he could convince Lorelai that it was nothing.

Max took a look at the house he would have liked to stay but he knew that he couldn't take the risk of going to jail. He had to hit the road for now and find Rory later so he could punish her.

**Please Review **


	18. Calling The Family

**AN: I'm sorry I really did all I could but you will have to wait for me to update because I have some vacation stuff to take care of. Once again I'm really sorry but no more two updates a day only an update every four days or so. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll update when I can.**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me**

Chapter 18: Calling The Family

Lane's mother had reluctantly agreed that since Rory was in the hospital that Lane could stay and see her but she had to be home tomorrow.

Lorelai had finished with her STD test and was waiting for the results.

"Ms. Gilmore" the doctor said walking up to her.

"So do I have anything?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm afraid that you do have Chlamydia, we'll give you a prescription for some antibiotics" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry" Luke said.

"I should have known I've felt a little off lately" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai I do hate to say this but have you thought about calling your parents or Chris?" Luke asked.

"I don't even want to think about that" Lorelai said.

"They deserve to know" Luke said.

"You're right I should call them but I know that they will somehow find a way to blame me for this" Lorelai said.

"No they won't" Luke said hoping to comfort her.

"Yes they will and the worst think is that they'll be right this is my fault" Lorelai said.

"No it's not Max and Rory were just good at hiding it" Luke said.

"He's right Lorelai I mean I talked to Rory almost every day and I didn't even realize it" Lane said.

"I better call them" Lorelai said taking out her cell phone.

'I'll call Chris first at least then it will be a little easier to tell mom' Lorelai thought as she dialed the number.

After about seven rings Chris answered.

"Hello" Chris said.

"Hey Chris its Lorelai" Lorelai started out.

"Hey how are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Listen Chris something's happened" Lorelai said.

"What's happened?" Chris asked quickly thousands of horrible scenarios playing in his head.

"I've messed up big time" Lorelai said.

"Lore, just tell me what happened" Chris said.

"You know Max?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah" Chris said.

"Well he's been abusing Rory" Lorelai said quickly.

"He's what!" Chris screamed.

"He's abused her and also raped her" Lorelai said quietly.

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Since August" Lorelai said.

"How could you not realize what was going on!" Chris screamed.

"I don't know I mean she got better for a while but then it started again" Lorelai said.

"How is she?" Chris asked.

"She has Chlamydia" Lorelai said.

"That jerk gave that to her" Chris stated.

"He gave it to me too, do you hate me?" Lorelai asked.

Chris thought for a moment, "No I don't hate you I'm just mad at Max" Chris said truthfully.

"So you're not mad at me?" Lorelai asked.

"No I'm not mad at you, I'll be there tomorrow to see Rory" Chris said.

"Alright see you then" Lorelai said.

"See you then" Chris said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai hung up to phone.

"So how'd it go with Chris?" Luke asked.

"It went well he doesn't blame me and he's coming to see her" Lorelai said.

"Well good luck with your parents" Luke said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said as she dialed her mother's number.

"Hello" Emily said picking up the phone.

"Hey mom" Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Because you're calling me" Emily said.

"Fine something is wrong" Lorelai said.

"What is it?" Emily asked in a smug tone.

Lorelai decided to get it over with right away, "Max has been abusing and raping Rory" she said quickly.

Emily was silent for a moment, "Lorelai how could you let that happen?" Emily asked.

"Mom I didn't know about it" Lorelai said.

"That's no excuse; do you not pay to your own daughter?" Emily asked.

"Mom, Rory hid it well I mean you didn't notice when she was over for dinner" Lorelai said.

"This never would have happened if you had married Christopher" Emily said getting angry.

"Mom please can you just be here for Rory?" Lorelai asked not wanting an argument.

"Fine your father and I will be at your house tomorrow" Emily said.

"Fine" Lorelai said just hanging up the phone.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Luke asked.

"She said that this never would have happened if I was with Chris" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about her she'll come around eventually and realize that I was all Max" Luke said.

"I guess but it still hurts" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to check on Rory" Lane said sensing that Lorelai wanted to be alone.

Lane walked into Rory's room.

Rory was still sleeping, 'Those antibiotics must strong' Lane thought.

She sat there for about fifteen minutes before Rory started to wake up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Lane asked as Rory sat up.

"I'm feeling fine" Rory said slowly. She hadn't expected Lane to be here.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lane asked quickly.

Rory remained silent.

"I mean we're best friends and I thought we could tell each other everything" Lane said very hurt.

"Lane I didn't mean anything by it I just was too afraid to tell anyone" Rory said.

Lane sighed, "I know that but I still feel horrible I mean I should have known" she said.

"Lane I just did a great job of hiding it I mean my mom didn't even know" Rory said.

"I know I'm just still amazed that Max was capable of that" Lane said.

"I guess that's why nobody even considered that" Rory said.

"So your mom called her parents and your dad" Lane said.

Rory bit her lip, "So how'd they take it?" she asked.

"Your dad is furious at Max and doesn't blame your mom, your grandmother on the other hand…" Lane started.

"Don't continue I know where it's going" Rory interrupted.

"So did they get my STD test done yet?" Rory asked her voice shaking.

"Yeah, don't worry you're not pregnant you just have Chlamydia" Lane said.

"What do I have to take?" Rory asked.

"Just some antibiotics, they're giving them to you right now" Lane said.

"So how'd you convince your mom to let you stay out late?" Rory asked.

"Because you're in the hospital and Luke and Lorelai were with me" Lane said smiling.

"Thanks for being here" Rory said.

"Please I should be thanking you if it wasn't for you I would have gone crazy a long time ago" Lane said.

**Please Review **


	19. A Chance

**AN: Computer, check. Alone time, check. Rot Hot Chili Peppers playing, check. I'm really sorry for the wait but this is the first time I've been able to update. This will mainly be a Luke/Lorelai chapter so I hope you're happy about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or do I?**

Chapter 19: A Chance

Lorelai had been pacing for the last ten minutes, since Jess had joined Lane and Rory, and showed no signs of stopping.

"You should rest" Luke said.

"I know but I can't" Lorelai said as she continued pacing.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because I've never felt so betrayed before" Lorelai admitted.

Luke thought of something to say but came up with nothing.

"It's all my fault though" Lorelai continued.

"It's not your fault" Luke said.

"Yes it is, I didn't know what was going on, God I should have followed that gut feeling" Lorelai said finally sitting down.

"What gut feeling?" Luke asked interested where this was going.

"The night before I married Max had a feeling that I should call the wedding off but I just thought I had cold feet" Lorelai said.

"That wasn't your fault you just really thought it was nerves" Luke said.

"Still if I had listened and cancelled that wedding nothing would have ever happened to Rory" Lorelai said as she started to cry.

"Once again not your fault Max had everyone fooled even I thought he was great" Luke said the last part lying through his teeth.

"Really even you?" Lorelai asked looking right in his eyes.

'I can't lie to her when she looks at me like that' Luke thought looking back at her.

"Fine I didn't think he was so great" Luke admitted staring into her blue eyes.

"Why didn't you?" Lorelai asked.

'I can't say why' Luke thought keeping quiet.

"Hello, earth to Luke I asked you why you didn't like him" Lorelai said.

"I didn't think he was good enough for you" Luke said telling the truth.

'Only I'm good enough for her' Luke thought.

"Why didn't you think he was good enough for me?" Lorelai asked.

'Luke can't possibly care for me can he?' Lorelai asked herself waiting for the answer.

'It's now or never' Luke thought.

"I guess because I think that only I'm good enough for you" Luke said quietly and nervously half expecting her to laugh at him as he looked down at the ground.

'What did he just say?' Lorelai asked herself as she tried to comprehend what he had said.

"What did you just say?" Lorelai asked trying to be sure that she had heard right.

"I said that I think I'm the only one good enough for you" Luke said reluctantly as he got up and started to walk off leaving Lorelai there shocked.

'Everyone was right Luke does have a crush on me' Lorelai thought. Just then everything clicked in her mind, why Luke was always doing things for her, why he never had a girlfriend, and why he put up with her even when she annoyed him.

'I have to find him' Lorelai thought to herself as she got up and went after him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital Luke was panicking.

'I can't believe I just told her after all these years and I pick the worst possible time' Luke thought as he sat on a chair.

'Now I'm going to have to move because it would never work out between us, I mean she's perfect and I'm just a friend to her' Luke thought.

'She never turned you down though and maybe it could work' a voice in the back of his mind said.

"Luke how long?" Luke heard Lorelai ask as he looked up to see her.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked not sure what she was talking about.

"How long have you loved me?" Lorelai asked needing to know.

"Since the day I saw you" Luke answered looking back down at the ground.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lorelai asked not believing that he hadn't said and that she hadn't known for years.

Luke sighed "Well at first it was just my nerves from stopping me, then it was the fact that you had Rory and in the event that something should happen between us and we break up, then I was just Max" Luke said not looking up once.

'Those are all good reasons' Lorelai thought.

"You should have told me we could tried" Lorelai said.

Luke stayed silent as Lorelai continued.

"I mean I would have given you a chance you already were ahead of everyone else" Lorelai said.

Luke's head shot up "What's that mean?" Luke asked looking right at her.

"It means that you would have passed all the tests, you're nice, sweet, and when you want to be funny, you would never hurt Rory or me, and you had a job" Lorelai said.

"You really would give me a chance?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I would but not right now" Lorelai said hoping he would understand.

Luke felt his heart break a little, 'Don't worry about it Rory comes first and then you'll have your chance' a voice in the back of Luke's head told him.

"I understand Rory comes first and you still have to get things settled with Max but remember you owe me a chance to wow you" Luke said.

'Thanks God he is so understanding' Lorelai thought as she held his hand.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance" Lorelai said as she led him back to Rory's room.

Meanwhile the phone was ringing at Headmaster Charleston's house.

"Hello" The Headmaster said yawning.

"Hello sir, this is Max" Max said as he continued driving into the night.

"Yes Max what is it?" Charleston asked.

"I regret to inform you that I'm leaving Chilton" Max said.

"What, why?" Charleston asked very confused.

"I've gotten another offer and I won't be coming in ever again" Max said getting a little nervous.

"Max we would have preferred a two week notice" Charleston said.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now" Max said.

Charleston sighed, "Well Max I'm sorry to lose you and I hope you'll be happy wherever you're going" he said.

"Don't worry I'll be just fine" Max said hanging up the phone.

'But Rory Gilmore won't ever be fine again' Max thought as he began to think up a suitable punishment for her.

**Please Review **


	20. The Police and Paris

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but my vacation is finally over so I should be able to update more. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 20: The Police and Paris

A couple of hours later the doctor gave Rory the o.k. to go home.

"Just take these pills every couple of hours for 10 days" the doctor said handing Lorelai both prescriptions.

"Thank you" Lorelai said as they walked out of the hospital.

"Don't worry about Lane and Jess I'll take them home you just worry about Rory" Luke said as they began walking.

"Mom do we have to go home?" Rory asked fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry we'll drive by first and be sure he's not there" Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.

"Don't worry about him I'll meet you there just in case he is" Luke said.

"Thanks Luke" Rory said hugging him.

Once they got back to Stars Hollow Rory started to shake like crazy.

"Don't worry we'll wait for Luke to meet us" Lorelai said.

After about five minutes they saw Luke and followed him to their house.

"His car's not here" Rory stated.

"That's a good sign" Lorelai said with no emotion in her voice.

They both watched Luke go in the house and waited for what felt like the longest two minutes of there lives.

When Luke came out of the house he signaled that it was fine for them to come in. They both sighed with relief as they got out of the car.

"It looks like he took some stuff and ran" Luke said.

"Thanks Luke would you mind staying while we wait for the police to arrive?" Lorelai asked.

'Please let him say yes' Lorelai begged in her mind.

"Yeah I'll stay" Luke said.

"Thanks just let me call them" Lorelai said walking to the phone.

After about half an hour the police arrived.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore I'm Officer Lopez, but you can call me Nicole, I hear that you want to report a rape" she said.

"Well it's my daughter that has to report it" Lorelai said.

"Alright I just want to talk to her" Nicole said.

"Rory could you please come here" Lorelai said and Rory came out of her room.

"Alright Miss. Gilmore, take your time just tell me what happened" Nicole said.

Rory started at the beginning explaining everything in such vivid detail that Lorelai, Nicole, and Luke started crying.

"I'll get down to Chilton right away to see if he's there and if you need anything else just call" Nicole said as she left the house.

"Well I have to get back to the diner and Lorelai believe me if you need anything just call and I'll be here as soon as I can" Luke said.

"Don't worry I will" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to go to bed" Rory said as she went to her room.

"I'm worried about her" Lorelai said.

"Well you are here mother so that's good" Luke said.

"I'm just not sure I can deal with all the gossip and I don't want to face my parents or Chris later" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure that you can handle them and they won't blame you" Luke reassured her.

"I know that my dad and Chris might not but my mom will no matter what she will find an insane way to blame me" Lorelai said.

Luke thought for a minute 'She's probably right but I can't let her know that' he thought.

"Just go and get some sleep you'll need some rest so you can face your family" Luke said.

"Thanks I'll try" Lorelai said as she went to her room.

Luke started to walk out 'I should stay in case Max comes back' he thought. Luke then sat down on there couch and waited.

Meanwhile Nicole had finally gotten to Chilton and was going to interview the Headmaster.

"Hello Ms. Lopez now what do you want to talk to me about?" the Headmaster asked.

"I would like to talk to you about Max Medina" Nicole said.

"He just quit last night, why is something wrong?" the Headmaster asked getting worried now.

"He's wanted for the rape and abuse of his step-daughter" Nicole said.

Headmaster Charleston paled, "You mean Rory Gilmore?" he asked.

"Yes" Nicole said.

"I thought something was wrong with her but I didn't think that was it" the Headmaster said.

"Well anything you can tell me about him will help" Nicole said.

"I can't tell you much but I know that he called me last night and quit you could confront the class and ask them, one of them might have seen or heard him say something" the Headmaster said.

"That would be fine" Nicole said as the Headmaster stood up to lead her to the room.

'Where the hell is Gilmore I need her article for the paper' Paris thought as she sat in English.

Since Mr. Medina had quit yesterday today was just a study hall for them.

Madeline and Louise were just talking about boys and make-up, 'Why do I even talk to them?' Paris asked herself as she re-read her article for the eleventh time.

Just then the door opened and noticed a police officer with the Headmaster.

'I wonder who's getting busted?' Paris asked herself.

"Students I have some disturbing news it appears that Mr. Medina is wanted by the police so Ms. Lopez here will be asking you some questions" the Headmaster said.

There was a collective gasp nobody had thought that something like this would cause Mr. Medina to leave.

"Hello I'm Officer Nicole Lopez and if any of you know anything about Mr. Medina or his whereabouts please tell me because he needs to be caught" Nicole said.

"What did he do?" a random student asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you it is just important that he is caught" Nicole said.

"Well if anyone does have any information please call the police" Nicole said as both she and Charleston left the room.

After they left the entire room went into a collective talk the study hall teacher tried to stop it but she couldn't do anything about the noise.

'I have to know what's going on' Paris thought.

Paris went up to the teacher and asked if she could go to the bathroom the teacher obliged and Paris left the room to see if she could catch Charleston and the Officer talking.

Paris walked silently until she heard both the Headmaster and Nicole talking.

"I still can't believe that Max would actually do this I feel like a failure" the Headmaster said.

"I checked his priors and nothing pointed to him doing this" Nicole said.

'What did he do that was so bad?' Paris asked herself.

"This is going to be horrible when this gets out no matter what happens I'll be lucky to keep my job and poor Rory Gilmore" Charleston said as he started to rant.

'What did he do to Gilmore?' Paris asked herself again as she leaned in closer.

"Don't worry she'll slowly recover from the rape but I doubt she'll truly trust anyone her mom dates ever again" Nicole said.

Paris was stunned, 'I knew that Mr. Medina was dating her mom but rape her that doesn't seem like him' she thought.

"I just can't believe that nobody saw this I knew they were married but I guess none of us noticed because Rory's work didn't suffer and she never really had any friends here" Charleston said.

Now Paris was beginning to feel guilty she knew that she had harassed Rory on purpose to make her feel bad. 'All I did was add more stress to her awful life' Paris thought as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Well I need to get going…" Nicole started and that was all Paris listened to as she ran back to the room with an intense feeling of guilt running through her.

**Please Review**


	21. Emily Gilmore

**AN: I've finally passed 300 reviews so life is good. Sorry about the delay but I was busy last night. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls but I don't**

Chapter 21: Emily Gilmore

'I'm the worst person in the world' Paris thought once she got back to the class room and sat down.

Everyone else was talking around Paris but she ignored all the other voices as she started to think more into what the Headmaster and Officer had said.

'She was raped, I thought something was up with her but I just thought it was her being weak and not wanting to work' Paris thought as she picked up a pencil.

'The worst part is that it was Mr. Medina, she had to see him everyday and she was still able to get through it' Paris thought before her thoughts were interrupted by Madeline.

"Paris what do you think Mr. Medina did?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know" Paris lied weakly.

"I think that he killed someone he's always seemed unstable" Louise said.

"Whatever he did I hope they catch him" Madeline said.

"I'm sure they will" Paris said getting very annoyed.

"So where do you think Gilmore is today?" Louise asked changing the subject.

"I really don't know and I don't care" Paris said quickly.

"But Paris all you've been saying for the past month was that she wasn't working hard enough and that you were thinking of forcing her off the paper" Madeline said.

'Damn I did say that' Paris thought as guilt washed across her again.

"Well don't worry about her she's probably just sick" Paris said firmly so that both Madeline and Louise knew the conversation was over.

In Stars Hollow Lorelai was just waking up from her nap and was surprised to find Luke sleeping on her couch.

'He stayed; wow he really does care about us' Lorelai thought as she went to wake him up.

"Luke wake up" Lorelai said into Luke's ear as she slowly shook him.

'Where am I?' Luke thought and looked up to see Lorelai looking at him.

"Oh hey Lorelai how you doing?" Luke asked a little flustered.

"Hey sorry to wake you but you do have to go because my parents will be here soon" Lorelai explained.

"Yeah well I'll get going" Luke said as he started walking off.

"Luke thanks" Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it" Luke said as he left.

'He really does care for me, he stayed' Lorelai thought as she went to wake up Rory.

A couple of hours later there was a knock at their door.

'Please be Chris" Lorelai thought as she went to open the door.

To Lorelai's surprise it was actually Chris and he looked very mad.

"Hey Chris how's it going?" Lorelai asked nervously after seeing him.

"It's going fine where's Rory?" Chris asked sounding very angry.

"Chris please calm down you being angry won't help Rory" Lorelai said.

Chris sighed, "Alright I'll calm down, how is she?" he asked calmly.

"She's doing good, just talk to her like you normally would" Lorelai said.

"O.k. so when will your parents be here?" Chris asked.

"Soon" Lorelai said as they walked into the house.

"Hey kiddo" Chris said when he saw Rory.

"Hey Dad" Rory said weakly when she saw him.

'Just act like you normally would' Chris said to himself as he sat down next to her.

"How's school going?" Chris asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"It's going fine" Rory said not looking at him.

"Have you read any good books lately?" Chris asked hoping that would get her to open up.

"I've tried to read _The Old Man and The Sea_" Rory said looking up at him.

"Is it any good?" Chris asked.

"It's o.k. but I'm just reading it to make a friend happy" Rory explained.

"That's good" Chris said smiling. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Lorelai said as she went to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey Mom and Dad" Lorelai said with a fake smile on her face.

"Hello Lorelai, where's Rory?" Emily asked pushing Lorelai out of the way.

"She's in the other room talking with Chris" Lorelai said.

"How is Christopher?" Richard asked.

"He's doing well I guess" Lorelai said.

"Hello Rory, Christopher" Emily said.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore" Chris said.

"Hey Grandma" Rory said not really looking at her.

Emily then turned and looked at Lorelai, "Please tell me that Max is in jail" she said.

Lorelai bit her lip, "He's not in jail yet, he ran before we could catch him" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be caught soon" Richard said comforting his family.

"Thanks Dad" Lorelai said.

"I just want to know how you didn't know this was going on" Emily said.

'I knew she'd make this my fault' Lorelai thought.

"Mom, Max and Rory both hid it well besides neither of you two seemed to notice what was going on with her" Lorelai said to her parents.

Richard felt guilt run through him, 'I should have noticed something' he thought.

"Maybe we should have noticed but still you're her mother and you should have noticed something" Emily said.

"Rory I think we should leave" Chris whispered to her.

Normally Rory would have stayed but she wasn't in the mood for watching a fight today. "Let's go" Rory said as they walked out the door.

"I admit I should have seen something and I will never have a bigger regret in my life but this is only Max's fault" Lorelai said.

"It's not only Max's fault it's also your fault Lorelai" Emily said.

"Emily…" Richard started; he wasn't going to let her upset his daughter even more.

"No Richard she needs to hear this, I don't feel that Rory is safe in this home" Emily said getting angry.

"Well she lives here and believe me she will be fine now that Max is gone" Lorelai said.

"She's not going to live here anymore Lorelai" Emily getting even angrier.

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked getting scared.

"Yes Emily what does that mean?" Richard asked very confused.

"It means that I've talked to some lawyers and Chris, we've decided that Rory would be safer with him then with you" Emily stated to a shocked audience.

**Please Review **


	22. Boston

**AN: Quick question who saw that twist coming? I'm looking around and I'm guessing no one saw it coming. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own this idea not the actual show**

Chapter 22: Boston

Lorelai's jaw dropped, 'Is she serious?' she asked herself. Then she looked at Emily 'She is serious!' she screamed in her head.

"Emily you can't be serious" Richard said shocked that his wife could do this to their daughter.

"I am serious Richard until Max is caught Rory isn't safe here, she needs to be in Boston with Christopher" Emily said.

Meanwhile outside Chris and Rory were talking.

"So Rory how would you like to spend sometime with me in Boston for a while?" Chris asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"I mean how would you like to come to Boston and stay with me and my girlfriend, Sherry, for a couple of months?" Chris asked.

"What about Chilton?" Rory asked.

"I figured that we could transfer you to a school in Boston" Chris said.

"What does Mom think about this?" Rory asked.

Back in the house Lorelai was fuming.

"Mom you can't do this Rory is my daughter and she needs to be here" Lorelai said.

"I think I can Lorelai Chris has rights as Rory's father and I can get Rory into a very good school in Boston" Emily said smugly.

"Mom are you listening to yourself Rory is only Chris's daughter by blood and nothing else" Lorelai said.

"That's ridiculous Christopher is Rory's father and she should be with him" Emily said.

"Please; the cable guy is more Rory's father, Chris has only come here twice counting this time" Lorelai said.

"I must agree with Lorelai, Christopher is still Rory's father but you shouldn't separate Rory from Lorelai" Richard said.

"Let's ask Rory what she thinks about this" Emily said.

Outside Rory was looking for an answer from Chris.

"I haven't really asked her yet but I think it's a good idea" Chris said.

"Why would it be a good idea?" Rory asked.

"Think about it Max won't know you're in Boston, he won't be able to get to you" Chris explained.

Just then Rory's eyes lit up, 'I will be safe in Boston' she thought.

"And we'll be able to spend some time together" Chris said sincerely.

'He does seem sincere and maybe it would be good to get away from Stars Hollow and hide for a little while' Rory thought.

"Give me a couple of minutes to think about this" Rory said.

"Sure thing" Chris said.

Inside the house Lorelai was ready to throw Emily out.

"We don't have to ask her because I know she'll say no" Lorelai said firmly.

"If you're so sure then why don't you just ask her?" Emily asked.

"Because she will say no" Lorelai said.

"Really Emily please drop this Rory will be fine here" Richard said.

Just then the door opened and Rory and Chris walked back in.

"Mom, Dad told me about Boston" Rory said.

"What do you think about it?" Lorelai asked, 'She'll definitely say no' she thought.

"I've decided that I should go spend some time with him and then that way Max won't know where to find me" Rory said.

Lorelai could feel her heart breaking she looked at her dad who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Are you sure about this?" Richard said just above a whisper.

"I'm sure, so is it o.k. if I go?" Rory asked.

All Lorelai could do is nod yes.

"I'm going to go and pack my things" Rory said.

"Well it looks like you were wrong Lorelai" Emily said smugly.

Lorelai couldn't even think all she did was sit down on the couch. The next half an hour was a blur to her she could hear herself respond to questions but they weren't fully registering in mind. She came out of it just as everyone was saying good-bye.

"I'll call you tomorrow mom" Rory said hugging Lorelai good-bye, to her surprise Lorelai didn't hug back.

"Good-bye Lor" Chris said smiling weakly after getting no response he and Rory left for Boston.

"Good-bye Lorelai I'll see you Friday" Emily said then she walked out the door.

"Are you sure you're alright you've barely said a word" Richard said.

"I'm fine dad this is just a bit of a shock" Lorelai said blinking back tears.

"For the record I don't approve of anything your mother did" Richard said. He hated seeing his daughter in this kind of pain.

"I know I'll see you Friday and I love you" Lorelai said.

"I love you too" Richard said hugging her before he left.

Once everyone had left Lorelai broke down and cried, 'She really chose him over me' she thought.

'I should have noticed earlier but I didn't' Lorelai thought as she looked at the ring on her finger.

'I forgot this was even on' Lorelai thought to herself as she took it off and threw it across the room.

'I've failed as a mother' Lorelai thought as she continued to cry.

Just then the phone rang; "Hello" Lorelai said sniffling a little.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"She left Luke, she left" Lorelai said.

"Who left?" Luke asked getting worried.

"Rory…left…Chris…Boston" Lorelai said sobbing between each word.

"I'll be over in a minute" Luke said as he hung up the phone.

'Good Luke's coming over I need him now' Lorelai thought as a fresh set of tears overcame her.

A little while later Luke walked in and found Lorelai lying on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Lorelai are you alright?" Luke asked already knowing the answer.

"I never thought she would actually leave me" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai this isn't your fault" Luke said.

"Yes it is if I had noticed sooner I could have helped her and she'd be here" Lorelai said crying.

Luke didn't know what to do all he could do was try to comfort her.

"If I had noticed sooner Max would be in jail" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai maybe some time away would help Rory" Luke said knowing her reaction would be violent.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked trying to keep her temper in check.

"I mean give her some time don't forget Max turned her against you and she just needs some time on her own to fully realize that she needs you" Luke explained.

"You really think that?" Lorelai asked.

"I do give her two maybe three months and she'll be begging to come back" Luke said.

"What should I do in the meantime?" Lorelai asked.

"Just call her everyday and let her know that you are there for her" Luke said.

"Thanks Luke I guess you're right sometime away won't hurt" Lorelai said trying to stay strong and just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Lorelai said.

"Hello" Lorelai said trying to maintain her cool.

"Lorelai thank god I got you" Sookie said.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked a little annoyed.

"I need you to come in we are swamped and Michel is about to make some people cry" Sookie said.

"Alright Sookie I'll be down there in ten minutes" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"I've got to go" Lorelai said.

"I'll see you later" Luke said as he started to leave.

"Sorry about bothering you" Lorelai said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about" Luke said before he left.

An hour later everything was sorted out at the inn and Lorelai and Sookie had some time to talk.

"So where have you been?" Sookie asked.

"I've been busy with Rory" Lorelai said honestly.

"What's wrong with Rory?" Sookie asked instantly worried.

"Let me start at the beginning" Lorelai said.

"Basically since the beginning of the school year Max has been abusing and even raping Rory" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

Sookie was shocked, "Max really did that?" she asked.

"Yes and now both she and I have an STD and she's going to stay with Chris in Boston" Lorelai said.

"This is horrible" Sookie said as she started to cry a little.

"Please don't tell anyone" Lorelai begged.

"I won't but people will begin to wonder where Rory went" Sookie said.

"I'm not going to worry about that right now" Lorelai said.

They were silent for a moment, "So how long is Rory going to be in Boston?" Sookie asked.

"I'm hoping for a couple of months but my mom and Chris might convince her to stay longer" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry she'll come home soon" Sookie said.

"I hope you're right, I hope you're right" Lorelai said.

Meanwhile at a Motel in the country Max was pacing.

'Alright I'm busted where am I going to go?' Max asked himself.

'I know I'll go to Boston even with the police after me it's a big city and I can hide there for a couple of months before I can get back at that little bitch' Max thought to himself then he went to sleep for the night.

**Please Review **


	23. Guilt and Safety

**AN: I hope all of you like the twist I put in there. Thank for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't Gilmore Girls; it's just fan fiction.**

Chapter 23: Guilt and Safety

Lorelai went home that night and felt very alone.

'What am I going to tell the town?' Lorelai asked herself as she went to her room.

'I guess I'll just tell them the truth I mean they'll realize that Max and Rory are gone' Lorelai told herself before sighing.

Then Lorelai picked up the phone and called Luke. After a couple of rings Luke answered.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Luke I need you to do something for me" Lorelai said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"When you see Miss. Patty tomorrow morning could you please tell here what happened with Max and Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you sure you want everyone to know?" Luke asked shocked she wanted to say something.

"It's best just to get it over with, and be sure that you tell everyone not to talk to me about it" Lorelai said.

"I'll do it" Luke said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it" Luke said.

"Talk to you tomorrow" Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

"I guess I'll go to bed" Lorelai said to herself when there was a knock on the door.

'Who could that be at eleven?" Lorelai asked herself and went to answer the door.

Lorelai was very surprised to see Paris standing in front of her with a look of urgency on her face.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore is Rory here?" Paris asked quickly.

"No, she's not, why are you here?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to talk to Rory" Paris said.

'Must be some paper thing' Lorelai thought.

"Well I'm sorry but Rory is going to be with her dad in Boston for the next couple of months" Lorelai said sadly.

"Do you have a number I can use I need to talk to her" Paris said.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Lorelai asked.

"Listen I heard the Headmaster talking this afternoon and I know what happened to Rory" Paris explained.

'Wow this girl is smart' Lorelai thought.

"Once again why do you want to talk to her?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to apologize to her" Paris said.

"Apologize about what?" Lorelai asked.

"For everything I've done to her I know I've made her life hell and I need to talk to her" Paris said blinking back tears.

"I'm glad you want to, but why is this so important?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I just feel so guilty about it I couldn't even eat today and I've tried to sleep but all I can do I toss and turn" Paris said.

"Well what time did you try to fall asleep?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been exhausted since six" Paris said burying her head in her hands.

'Wow' was all Lorelai could think.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I just left I knew my mom would say no and I just had to talk to Rory" Paris said.

Lorelai was about to interrupt but Paris continued.

"I mean I've always been competitive and maybe if I wasn't so crazy about perfection I would have noticed something, I mean I thought she had been acting weird around Mr. Medina" Paris said.

Lorelai's heart did go out to Paris, 'Sure she's been a little evil but she really does look like she's sorry' Lorelai thought.

"Listen I didn't notice either so don't just blame yourself" Lorelai said.

"I can't help it I mean at least you didn't make her life a living hell" Paris said.

"But I still didn't notice anything" Lorelai said.

Paris stayed quiet for a second 'I guess she can't help me' she thought sadly.

"Well I'll be going" Paris said as she got up to leave.

"You know what I forgive you for what you did to Rory and I'll give you the number, call her in a week and if you have trouble sleeping just remember that I blame you for nothing" Lorelai said writing down the number.

"Thanks Ms. Gilmore you don't know how much this means to me" Paris said.

"Believe me I know the type, you've grown up in Hartford, you had to be perfect but the nanny is more you're mom than your real mom" Lorelai said.

"That's about right" Paris said looking down at the ground.

"Hey just relax a little bit and you'll do fine" Lorelai said.

"Thanks Ms. Gilmore I really do appreciate this, good-bye" Paris said as she got up to leave.

"Wait quick question does anyone else at Chilton know?" Lorelai asked.

Paris shook her head, "All they know is that Mr. Medina is in trouble, nobody else has made the connection but since Rory's left I'm sure someone will" Paris said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said sitting down, Paris took that as a cue to leave and did.

'At least I could help someone' Lorelai thought as she looked around.

Lorelai never noticed how quiet the house really was before, 'Stop it Rory is gone, she was going to leave eventually' she told herself.

'But not like this, you were supposed to have Max' a voice in her head told her as she broke down and cried again.

Meanwhile in Boston Rory was trying to adjust.

"Hello Rory, I'm Sherry" Sherry said introducing herself.

"Hello" Rory said meekly.

"Well I'm sure you've had a long day so I'll show you to your room" Sherry said.

Rory and Chris followed in into the guest room. It was nice but not really Rory's style.

"Would you mind if I talked to my dad for a minute?" Rory asked.

"Sure I'll be in the living room" Sherry said leaving.

"Does she know what happened?" Rory asked biting her lip hoping the answer would be no.

"No, all I told her was that something was going on with your mom and Max so you'd be living here for a while" Chris said.

"Good I don't want her to know" Rory said.

"Well don't worry I won't tell her" Chris promised.

"Thanks" Rory said with a slight smile, something inside of her told her that this was wrong and she needed to be in Stars Hollow but her need for safety overruled that.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed" Rory said.

"I'll wake you for breakfast and coffee" Chris said leaving the room.

Rory laid down and her bed and quickly fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in months.

**Please Review **


	24. Friday Night

**AN: Sorry about the delay but I've had school registration and I've just gotten a new car. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize.**

Chapter 24: Friday Night

Paris had called Rory that week and Rory did forgive her since she seemed like she really meant it. This was a huge relief to Paris who was now able to sleep again.

Rory had been in Boston about a week and things were going great for her. She still talked to her mom everyday and she was having fun spending time with her dad and Sherry.

Lorelai was getting along the best she could without her daughter but she was able to do it. The town had heard what had happened and left her alone since then. When she did talk to Rory she felt like she was doing all the talking and Rory was just ignoring her.

Friday had finally come and Lorelai was dreading going to dinner but she knew she had to.

When Lorelai arrived Chris and Rory were already there, 'Emily is not going to be happy' Lorelai thought.

After standing outside for a minute Lorelai knocked.

The door opened and was answered by Emily, "Hello Lorelai" she said.

"Hey mom" Lorelai said with a fake smile on her face and walked inside.

"What can I get you to drink?" Emily asked.

"A martini is fine" Lorelai said, "So where is Rory?" she asked.

"She's in the study with Christopher and Sherry" Emily said a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sherry?" Lorelai asked trying to remember who she was.

"Christopher's girlfriend" Emily answered disdain in her voice.

"Oh that's right" Lorelai said, 'This is going to be a fun dinner' Lorelai said in her head.

Lorelai walked into the study and found Rory, Chris, and Sherry talking with her dad.

"Lorelai how nice of you to join us" Richard said getting up.

"Hey dad, Rory, Chris, Sherry" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lor" Chris said very nervous about seeing her again. He didn't really want to bring Sherry with but since things were getting serious she wanted to come.

"Hey Chris, so this is Sherry" Lorelai said part of Lorelai was a little jealous because Chris had Rory and someone to love him.

'You had that too and look how that turned out' a voice in Lorelai's head said.

"Hello Lorelai, Chris has told me so much about you" Sherry said.

Lorelai put on her best fake smile and shook her hand.

"Well I believe that dinner should be ready soon" Emily said.

"Well lets go and eat" Lorelai said.

Everyone went to the dinner table and waited to be served.

"So I called a lawyer yesterday" Lorelai said.

"Why did you do that?" Emily asked.

"Oh well I just did it so I could start the divorce" Lorelai said realizing she shouldn't have said anything.

"What did the lawyer say?" Richard asked.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and noticed the look of fear in her face.

'Why doesn't she want me to say anything?' Lorelai wondered.

"Well he said that it should be cut and dry, no real problems" Lorelai said choosing her words carefully. She noticed that Rory relaxed a little then.

"So you both want to break up?" Sherry asked just as the food came to the table.

'Prime rib' Lorelai noted in her head.

"Yeah, we do both want to break up and I don't want it to be messy" Lorelai said, it was the truth as far as she was concerned.

"So Lorelai how has work been?" Richard asked quickly changing the subject.

"Works been work, Michel made a couple of people cry and Sookie and Jackson are getting pretty serious" Lorelai said.

"That's nice" Rory said.

"So how's the new school?" Lorelai asked.

"It seemed nice, I start Monday" Rory said.

The rest of the dinner went with this uncomfortable air surrounding the room. Lorelai was so relieved to leave that she said a long good-bye to Rory but barely said a good-bye to anyone else.

'I need coffee' Lorelai thought as she made her way to Luke's.

"I need coffee now" Lorelai said walking into Luke's.

"I take it dinner was bad?" Luke asked.

"Beyond bad, I tried to talk to Rory but she barely wanted to talk to me" Lorelai said trying not to cry.

"Just give her time" Luke said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just look at Jess he's improved since he came here" Luke said.

"Where is Jess by the way?" Lorelai asked.

"He's upstairs reading" Luke said.

"So I was thinking" Lorelai started.

"That's never a good thing" Luke said.

"You might like this" Lorelai said.

'What's she thinking of?' Luke asked himself.

"Well go ahead" Luke said.

'I hope he goes for this' Lorelai said to herself.

"I was thinking about giving you that chance, for a date" Lorelai said nervously.

Luke was shocked to say the least, 'I thought she would wait a little longer' he thought.

Luke looked back at Lorelai who was waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Luke asked.

"I don't think it's too soon, I don't have to take care of Rory I've already admitted to myself that Max is gone and not coming back" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai I've waited for this day a long time but I have to say no" Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because you're still not ready you've just had a bad day with your parents and Rory, I don't want to be the rebound boyfriend" Luke said.

'He brings up a good point' Lorelai thought.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit depressed right now" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry if you still want to we can date in a month but I just want to be sure you're ready" Luke said not sure if he was making a mistake turning her down now.

"I guess you're right" Lorelai said a little let down.

"Lorelai if I was sure you were ready I would go out on a date and if you still want to go in a month then we'll go" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "Well I'll be heading home" she said taking out some cash.

Luke shook his head, "You've had a rough day, no charge" he said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said as she started walking home to her empty house.

Meanwhile in Boston Max had just found an apartment and was taking a quick walk around. He considered himself lucky to have enough money for an apartment but Chilton had paid well enough.

Max knew this was a risk but he needed some air and the odds of someone finding him in Boston were low.

Max was walking in a fairly nice neighborhood, 'I need to get a hair cut tomorrow' he thought as a mental note so he'd be harder to recognize.

Just then Max looked over at a car that had just parked and he couldn't believe his luck. He saw Rory, Chris, and Sherry get out of their car.

'She must be in Boston now' Max thought as he kept his distance. He then saw them go into an apartment building.

'Alright I may not be able to get to her tonight but one of these days I'll be able to get her' Max thought as he looked at the address and went back to his apartment to plan out how to get Rory.

**Please Review **


	25. She's Gone

**AN: Sorry for the delay but I went to the Astro's game last night and I was busy this afternoon. Also on the request of someone I have made this chapter double the normal length which means I expect double the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews I finally reached 400.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls but I don't**

Chapter 25: She's Gone

It had been a month since Rory had moved to Boston and things were going alright for her. She had been seeing a therapist to help her get over the emotional trauma. She was doing better but sometimes she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

Max was slowly planning out what he was going to do to Rory. At this point he had gotten her daily schedule down and was just finishing his plan as to what he was going to do to her.

Lorelai had been doing alright she still missed Rory a lot but she did talk to her everyday. Today was the day that Lorelai was going to ask Luke out again.

"What are you so happy about today?" Luke asked.

"I'm happy because this is the day you promised that I could ask you out again" Lorelai said smiling.

Luke bit his lip he had promised that but he still didn't want to be some rebound boyfriend.

"Maybe a little bit longer" Luke started.

"No I've waited a month I want to date you" Lorelai said drawing the attention of some people.

"Let's go upstairs, Caser you're in charge" Luke said noticing the people looking at them.

Lorelai followed Luke upstairs and sat down.

"So why don't you want to date me?" Lorelai asked.

'Is it because of Max or my STD?' Lorelai secretly worried.

"It's because I just don't want to be the rebound boyfriend" Luke said.

'Oh, that's just it' Lorelai said in her head.

"Don't worry I've already had a date" Lorelai said.

'How did she date without me knowing' Luke wondered.

"Who was it with?" Luke asked.

"I was with this guy in my business class it was a week ago and the date was awful" Lorelai said.

'So I guess I'm not the rebound' Luke thought.

"Alright you've convinced me, today is what a Thursday?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Lorelai said.

"I'll give you the time of your life tomorrow night" Luke said.

"Great I can't wait, damn I have dinner" Lorelai said.

"We can do it on Saturday" Luke said.

"No, I'll just fake sick" Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure, I've been waiting a whole month and I can't wait anymore" Lorelai said.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow" Luke said.

"See you tomorrow" Lorelai said walking down the stairs.

After Lorelai walk downstairs Jess came up.

"So are you two dating now?" Jess asked.

Luke sighed, "It's a date meaning this could be my only chance" he said.

"Well good Luck" Jess said.

"Yeah well I have to make it special" Luke said.

"What are you going to do?" Jess asked.

Luke wasn't sure if he was really interested but answered any way, "I guess I'll take her to a movie and probably dinner" Luke said.

"Well once again good luck" Jess said grabbing a book to read.

Luke went back downstairs and started planning tomorrow nights date out in his mind.

Meanwhile in Boston Rory was getting restless the school year had just ended and she was stuck here.

'Maybe this was a mistake I mean Max really wouldn't come back to Stars Hollow' Rory thought.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Chris asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know" Rory answered truthfully.

"Well how about we go out and grab some dinner, I'm sure Sherry can meet us somewhere" Chris said.

"Alright lets go" Rory said putting on her shoes, 'Its better then staying here' she thought.

Max was once again watching for Rory, he was in his final preparations for tomorrow night.

'I can do this, just one more day' Max thought, as much as he wanted to wait another week or so his money was running out so it had to be tomorrow or else he wouldn't be able to get his revenge.

Just then Max saw Rory and Chris walk outside and he started to reconsider his plan.

'They usually go out on Friday night but since they're going out tonight I could follow' Max thought. He thought it over for another second 'I can't wait anymore, I'll do it tonight' he thought as he started to follow them.

Max knew he was taking a huge risk but it could be worth it.

In Stars Hollow Lorelai was talking to Sookie in the kitchen.

"Are you sure Luke isn't just a rebound date?" Sookie asked as she cut some carrots.

"I'm sure believe me the last thing I want Luke to be is a rebound date" Lorelai said.

"As long as you're sure but just remember if you hurt Luke half the town will hate you" Sookie said.

Lorelai sighed, "I know but believe me I do want to be with Luke" Lorelai said.

"How do you know?" Sookie asked.

"Because I was ready to call off my wedding after talking to Luke" Lorelai admitted.

Sookie gasped, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah but I thought it was just cold feet so I went through with the wedding, it's my only regret" Lorelai said.

"So what are you going to wear?" Sookie asked as she dumped the carrots in the soup.

"I don't want it to be to slutty so I was thinking just a regular dress" Lorelai said.

"That's a good idea" Sookie said as she moved on to the chicken she was making.

"Well I need to get back to work" Lorelai said leaving the kitchen.

'Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever' Lorelai thought as she went over some papers.

Back in Boston Max had gotten lucky enough to be able to break into the apartment and was waiting in a closet for them to come home. He checked his watch, 'Eleven already at least they should go to bed quickly' he thought.

About ten minutes later they all walked inside, "Well I'm going to bed" Rory said as she went into her room.

"She seems to be doing better" Sherry said.

"Yeah I think she's just bored" Chris said.

"Well any divorce must be hard on her even if he was just her step-father" Sherry said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well I'm going to bed" Chris said.

"I just want to hear Leno's monologue then I'll come to bed" Sherry said.

After the Jay Leno's nightly monologue Sherry went to bed but Max still waited an hour to be sure everyone was asleep before making his move.

Max silently walked out of the closet and went into Rory's room to find her asleep. 'I'm going to have to do this gently and quickly' he thought.

Max first went to the door and open it before going back to get Rory. He carefully picked her up she stirred a little but stayed asleep.

Once out of the apartment Max silently closed the door and went carefully walked down the stairs to his car.

Max had gotten a parking spot in front of the building so he could do this quickly. He put her into the car and then drove off.

Max's apartment was about 25 blocks away so he drove silently so he wouldn't wake Rory up.

Luckily for Max she didn't wake up, 'This girl is one deep sleeper' he mused when he got to his apartment.

'I have to do this gently' Max thought as he picked Rory up and went upstairs to his apartment to get his revenge.

Once he got into the apartment he laid Rory down and she still hadn't woken up. 'I can't wait to see her face tomorrow' Max thought as he tied her down and went to get some sleep.

The next morning Chris woke up to go to work. He quickly got dressed and made some coffee for when Rory woke up.

As Chris was leaving he noticed that the door was unlocked, 'Sherry must have forgotten to lock the door' he thought as he left.

An hour later Sherry woke up to go to work, she was surprised to see that Rory wasn't up yet but thought nothing of it and quickly left for work.

Rory had woken up this morning to the smell of coffee, 'Dad must have made some' she thought as she tried to get up but found that she was tied down.

Fear began to rise within Rory when she realized that she was tied down and found that she was in another apartment.

"Hello Rory" Max said.

Rory tried to say something but she couldn't find the words.

"You shouldn't have told anyone, you've been a bad girl" Max said as Rory started to cry.

"Don't worry I won't kill you now, here have some coffee" Max offered.

'He could try to poison me' Rory thought shaking her head no.

Max sighed, "Don't worry it's not poisoned if I wanted you dead then you would be dead" he said.

Rory debated for a minute, "I would like some coffee please" she said.

"There's a good girl, here you go" Max said giving her some.

"Now I'm not going to hurt you now so relax and we'll have some fun tonight" Max said.

Rory was silently crying, 'Please someone find me' she thought.

In Stars Hollow Lorelai was getting ready for her date with Luke tonight.

"It's only a couple of hours away" Sookie excitedly said.

"I know I can't wait" Lorelai said.

"So did you tell Rory?" Sookie asked.

"I've tried calling over but nobodies answering" Lorelai said.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sookie asked.

"Probably, I'm sure she's out or something" Lorelai said not quite believing herself.

At Luke's Luke was going over a couple of things with Jess.

"Alright I'm trusting you to be in charge tonight can you handle it?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen" Jess said.

"Alright I just want to be sure" Luke said.

"Don't worry it'll ruin your date" Jess said.

"You're right well I'm going upstairs to get ready if you need anything just call me" Luke said.

"Just go" Jess said.

In Boston Chris had just gotten back home from work and went into Rory's room to talk to her.

When he got to her room she saw that she wasn't there 'Must have gone out' he thought as he went into the kitchen to have some water.

In a chance of fate Chris looked over at the coffee pot and noticed that the coffee was still there. 'This is bad' Chris thought as he took a closer look around.

Rory's purse, wallet, and cell phone were still there and all of her clothes were there. 'I need to call the police' Chris thought.

After he called the police and they were on there way Chris knew he had to call Lorelai.

'She needs to know' Chris kept on telling himself feeling very guilty about taking Rory know.

Chris dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lor" Chris said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Chris thanks for calling I need you to tell my mom I can't make it tonight I'm not feeling good" Lorelai said faking sick.

"Lor I know you're faking sick" Chris said.

"Alright I am faking sick but please just tell them that I'm busy" Lorelai said.

"I have some bad news" Chris stated.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked getting worried.

"I think that Max broke in last night and took Rory" Chris said quickly.

"WHAT!" Lorelai screamed into the phone.

"I came home this afternoon and noticed that the coffee I left her this morning wasn't gone and all her things were here and she wasn't and the door was unlocked" Chris said.

"How could you let this happen?" Lorelai asked as she started to cry.

"I didn't mean it" Chris said.

"I'll get there as soon as I can" Lorelai said hanging up the phone. After she hung up the phone she broke down and started to cry. 'I thought it was over' was all she could think.

**Please Review **


	26. Trapped

**AN: I'm going to try and make all my chapters 1500 words or more. This chapter does include some abuse and rape but its non-graphic. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 26: Trapped

Lorelai just stayed on the floor crying until she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

'I forgot about Luke' Lorelai thought as she went and opened the door.

Lorelai found a stunned Luke in front of her, 'I must look bad' Lorelai thought.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked immediately concerned about her.

"Rory… Max… gone…" Lorelai said between sobs.

"Did Max kidnap Rory?" Luke asked quickly just to be sure that he understood.

Lorelai nodded yes.

"I need to get to Boston" Lorelai said trying to calm down.

"Come on, I'll take you" Luke said.

Lorelai felt guilty, 'He shouldn't do this' she thought.

"Luke don't worry I'll go myself you just go back to the diner" Lorelai said.

"No you're not good to drive and I want to come" Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure you just go upstairs and get out of that dress and I'll take you" Luke said.

"Thanks and I'm sorry about the date" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about the date we can do it some other time" Luke said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said just above a whisper as she went upstairs leaving Luke alone with his thoughts.

'The police had better find them first because if they don't I'll kill him' Luke thought as he sat down and waited.

In Boston Chris was waiting to hear back from Lorelai when Sherry walked in.

"Hey Chris, what's going on?" Sherry asked when she saw police there.

"It's Rory" Chris said before he broke down crying.

"What happened to her?" Sherry asked going over to comfort him.

"Max broke in and took her" Chris said.

Sherry gasped she didn't think that Max would go that far.

"At least he won't hurt her" Sherry said trying to stay positive.

Chris sighed, he hadn't wanted to tell her but it was unavoidable now.

"Sherry the reason Rory was staying with us was because Max had been raping and abusing her" Chris whispered.

Sherry gasped, 'I thought something else was up' she thought.

"Chris I'm so sorry" Sherry said hugging him.

"I'm just waiting to hear back from Lorelai she's coming here" Chris said.

Sherry just nodded and left him to his thoughts.

Just then the phone rang and Chris got up to get it.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Chris" Lorelai said he could tell she'd been crying.

"You're on your way?" Chris asked.

"Yeah and Luke is coming with me" Lorelai said.

Chris bit his lip, he had heard Rory talk about Luke and he wasn't sure he wanted him here but if Lorelai needed him then he could come.

"That's great" Chris said.

"Could you please call my parents?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yes I can't talk to my mom" Lorelai said.

"Lor I really am sorry I thought this would be good for her" Chris said.

"Chris lets not worry about that now please just call my mom" Lorelai said trying to keep her anger in check.

"Alright I'll see you when you get here, good-bye" Chris said.

"Bye" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"I have to call her parents" Chris said to Sherry.

Sherry just nodded as Chris dialed the Gilmore's number.

After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello" Emily said.

"Hello Emily" Chris said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hello Christopher we can't wait to see you and Rory tonight" Emily said.

"You and Richard have to come to Boston" Chris said.

"Why?" Emily asked fear rising in her.

"Max kidnapped Rory" Chris said.

Emily felt her world shatter she was sure that Rory would be safe in Boston.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" Emily said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it Emily?" Richard asked walking into the room. He was surprised to see his wife visibly shaken.

"It's Rory, Max found her" Emily said.

"Is she alright?" Richard asked quickly dropping the book he was holding.

"Max has here, we have to get to Boston" Emily said.

"Right away" Richard said as he went to grab his car keys.

In Max's apartment Rory was getting nervous, 'Max hasn't done anything to me yet but he will' she thought.

Just then Max walked into the room, "I have good news it's almost dark enough to start" he said smiling evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Rory asked as she started to cry.

"I'm doing this because you've been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished" Max said.

Rory decided not to push him farther, 'I might as well enjoy these last minutes of peace' she thought.

"Alright lets get started" Max said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rory asked her voice full of fear.

"You're going to find out" Max said taking his belt off.

'He's going to rape me' Rory thought as she started to cry.

Much to Rory's relief and fear Max didn't take his pants off but he did tape her mouth shut.

Then Max started beating her with his belt.

That went on for about ten minutes before he stopped.

Rory was pretty sure that something was broken but she could only focus on that the beating was over.

"That's enough for now but you're not done yet" Max said.

Rory was sobbing now, 'Please no more' she said in her head.

"I'm going to get some dinner is there anything you want?" Max asked.

Rory shook her head no.

"Fine I'll be back soon and then we can have some more fun" Max said walking out and locking the door.

'At least he left my pajamas on' Rory thought.

'I have to try and get out' Rory thought as she looked around but all that gave her was a huge let down there really was no way out.

'Please someone find me' Rory thought as more blood left her body.

Luke and Lorelai had reached Boston and were heading to Chris's apartment.

"Luke what if they don't find her?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't worry we'll find her" Luke assured her.

"I'm afraid what if nobody finds her, she's my life" Lorelai said.

"She'll be o.k." Luke said just as they reached Chris's apartment.

They parked and went upstairs to find Chris pacing around the room.

"Have you heard anything?" Lorelai asked.

"The police are looking but they've had no success" Chris said.

"Why aren't you out looking?" Lorelai asked.

"The police can cover more ground Boston's a big city" Chris said.

Lorelai sighed, "When are my parents going to be here?" she asked.

"In about ten minutes" Chris answered.

"So all we can do is wait until the police say something?" Luke asked.

"That's about it" Chris said.

"Hello I'm Sherry and who would you be?" Sherry asked introducing herself to Luke.

"This is my friend Luke" Lorelai said.

"Hello" Luke said shaking Sherry's hand. Just then Luke remembered something.

"Chris may I use your phone I need to call Jess, I forgot to tell him what was going on" Luke said.

"Go ahead" Chris said handing him the phone.

Luke went into the other room to talk to Jess.

"Did you have to bring him?" Chris asked.

"Yes he's my friend, he wanted to come, and I couldn't drive even if I wanted to" Lorelai said.

"Alright" Chris sighed.

Meanwhile in Max's apartment Rory was still hoping to find a way out when Max came back.

By now bruises were forming all over Rory's body and she was in great pain but could do nothing about it.

"Here I brought you a burger" Max said as he took the tape off and fed it to her.

Rory took a couple bites before she stopped eating and Max taped her mouth shut again.

"Let's get down to business" Max said as started taking his clothes and ripping Rory's off.

'He's going to rape me' Rory thought.

The next 30 minutes seemed like days to Rory she was in horrible pain and tried to scream but only muffled cries came out.

"That's all for tonight but don't worry we'll have some more fun tomorrow" Max said as he went to bed leaving Rory there naked.

'Please God help me' Rory thought before she fell into a restless sleep.

Emily and Richard had arrived in Boston and were waiting to hear anything from the police.

"I know she's hurt I just wish I could do something" Lorelai said.

"I know but the police will find her" Emily said to Lorelai.

When Lorelai didn't respond Emily kept on going.

"I am sorry Lorelai I really thought that Rory would be safer in Boston" Emily said.

"Whatever mom" Lorelai said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"I'm going to look for Rory" Lorelai said.

"You should stay here" Chris said.

"I can't just sit here I have to do something" Lorelai said leaving the apartment.

After Lorelai left Luke followed her outside.

"You do realize that you probably won't find her" Luke said.

"I know I won't but I have to look for something" Lorelai said as she started walking.

Luke just followed her in silence knowing that she had to get this out of her system.

After about an hour of walking around Lorelai stopped and started to cry.

"Why did this have to happen Luke?" Lorelai asked.

Luke was about to answer but Lorelai continued.

"I mean I thought it was over my life was supposed to be good now Max was supposed to be gone and Rory was supposed to be happy" Lorelai said before she broke down crying.

"It will be alright, let's go back to Chris's and we can look for her tomorrow" Luke said.

"I just hope it won't be too late" Lorelai said as they started heading back.

**Please Review **


	27. The Family

**AN: School is starting again on Wednesday so only look for updates on weekends and maybe if I have time during the week. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but things came up. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 27: The Family

Lorelai and Luke got back to Chris's apartment about twenty minutes later.

"Any luck?" Chris asked.

"No" Lorelai said sharply, as much as she didn't want to be mad at him she couldn't help it.

"We should get some sleep and hope for that the police find her tomorrow" Richard said sensing a possible explosion.

"Lets" Emily said as she got up off the couch.

"Lorelai I really am sorry about this" Chris said.

"Chris not now I'm tired and I don't want to say something I'll regret later" Lorelai said putting her hand to his face.

"So where is everyone going to sleep?" Emily asked.

"Well I figured you and Richard could stay in the guest room while Lorelai and Luke take the couches" Chris said nervously.

"That sounds fine Christopher" Richard said getting up.

"I still don't see why you brought him here" Emily said to Lorelai.

"Do you mean Luke?" Lorelai asked getting mad.

"Yes, why would you bring him here?" Emily asked.

"Mom, he's right here" Lorelai said not believing her mother.

"Let's get to bed Emily" Richard said grabbing her arm as he tried to lead her to the guest room.

"No Richard" Emily said pulling away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower" Sherry whispered to Chris before she left the room.

"Lorelai I have to get something from my truck" Luke said as he left the apartment.

'I shouldn't be here for this' Luke thought as he walked down the stairs.

"Why do you care mom Luke was nice enough to drive me here at least treat him with respect" Lorelai said.

"Because he shouldn't be here this concerns the family and not him" Emily said.

"Luke is family to me he's fed Rory and I, and he's helped out around the house" Lorelai said.

"Still he shouldn't be here" Emily said.

Lorelai's temper was rising now, 'If Rory was never in Boston we wouldn't be having this conversation' she thought.

"Well you know what mom you don't always know best if it wasn't for you Rory wouldn't have been in Boston and Max wouldn't have found her" Lorelai said trying not to scream.

Emily was speechless; she tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything.

"You know what never mind I'm going out for a walk with Luke" Lorelai said walking out.

"Emily you couldn't have just let it go" Richard said.

"I'm going to bed" Emily said going into the guest room.

Chris sighed, "I really am sorry" he said.

"I know son, I know" Richard said trying to comfort him.

'I can't believe my mom she's mad I brought Luke, Rory is missing is that all she can focus on?' Lorelai wondered.

Just then Lorelai walked right into Luke.

"So you're done talking to your mom?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I still can't believe her" Lorelai said.

"Well its late everyone is tired, she's probably just worried about Rory" Luke said.

"I wish that was true Luke but she'll still be the same in the morning" Lorelai said sighing.

"Well that's her problem lets just go upstairs get some sleep and focus on finding Rory" Luke said.

Lorelai had tears in her eyes, "Thanks Luke really thank you for everything" she said.

"Don't worry about it lets go upstairs" Luke said as they headed back to the apartment for the night.

In the morning Rory was woken up by Max dumping ice cold water on her naked body. After he did that Max took the tape off Rory's mouth.

"What was that for?" Rory asked shaking.

"Just a little wake-up call" Max said as he started to kiss her.

Rory wanted to scream for help but she knew that it would only get her in deeper trouble and just accepted the kiss.

Just then Rory felt a need inside of her.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Rory asked nervously when he stopped kissing her.

Max thought it over for a second, "Fine you can go but the door has to be unlocked and you have one minute" he said as he started to untie her.

"Thank you" Rory said weakly as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Rory went to the bathroom and came out just like Max said.

"Good now lay back down" Max instructed.

Rory obeyed and laid there while Max tied her back down.

"That's good Rory, you've been very good today that means that I won't punish you too bad today" Max said.

"Thank you" Rory said not wanting to make Max mad.

"Good, I'm going out be good" Max said as he put tape over her mouth.

Rory just nodded and after Max left tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in Chris's apartment Lorelai was just waking up to the smell of coffee.

Lorelai looked up to see that Luke had made some coffee.

"You're a god" Lorelai said and she got up to get a cup.

"Where is everybody?" Lorelai asked.

Everyone is still asleep, it's seven" Luke said looking at a clock.

"Damn you, you knew that coffee would wake me up" Lorelai said.

"I figured you would want to be up early" Luke said.

"Yeah well it's pointless anyway I mean what are the chances that Max is still in Boston" Lorelai said as she started crying.

"I thought about it last night and they haven't found Max's car right?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so" Lorelai said.

"So it's probably in some parking garage in Boston because driving would be too much of a risk" Luke said.

"You're right" Lorelai said getting some hope back.

"Also Rory would go kicking and screaming so he has to be within a 50 block radius so that no one would see them" Luke said.

"Once again you're right so what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I thought that we could look for Max's car and maybe we'll find Max" Luke said.

"Luke you're a genius" Lorelai said hugging him.

"So let's get going" Luke said.

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone to wake up?" Lorelai asked.

"After what happened last night do you really want everybody to come along?" Luke asked.

"Good point let's get going" Lorelai said making a to go cup of coffee. Luke wrote a note saying they were going and they left.

Chris woke up about an hour later expecting to see both Luke and Lorelai on the couches but didn't.

'Where are they?' Chris asked himself before he noticed the note.

Chris read the note, 'Just like Lorelai' he thought as he sat down.

'I should get dressed' Chris thought as he went to get dressed, he did it quietly so he wouldn't wake Sherry.

When Chris came out of the room he found Emily waiting for him.

"Where did they go?" Emily asked, 'I wonder if she's seen the note' Chris wondered.

"They went out to look for Rory" Chris said.

"Why would they do that?" Emily asked.

Chris sighed he couldn't believe Emily could have no idea.

"Because Lorelai can't just wait she has to at least be looking for her" Chris responded.

"Why wouldn't she wait for us, why would she only take that man?" Emily asked.

Chris scratched his head trying to come up with an answer.

"I guess because she's mad at us for convincing Rory to come to Boston, Richard moves too slow, and she doesn't really know Sherry" Chris said.

"Still" Emily said.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Chris asked trying to change the subject.

"Christopher don't change the subject" Emily said.

"Fine if you want to go then go out and find Lorelai" Chris snapped at her.

"Christopher" Emily started shocked at his behavior.

"I'm going outside for a minute so I don't say something I'll regret" Chris said leaving the apartment.

Emily was shocked, 'I was only thinking of what was good for Rory' she thought before Richard interrupted her thoughts.

"But were you think of what was best for both of them" Richard asked knowing what she was thinking.

"Was I wrong Richard?" Emily asked trying not to cry.

"A little bit, Rory needed Lorelai but on the other hand who knew Max could find them in Boston" Richard said.

"I'm going to apologize to them when they get back" Emily said.

"I'm sure they'll accept the apology" Richard said hugging his wife.

**Please Review **


	28. Looking

**AN: Going back to school tomorrow so look for weekend reviews. Thanks for all the reviews I really think that I can get to 500.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

Chapter 28: Looking

It was noon and Lorelai needed a break from searching for Rory.

"Luke I need a quick water break" Lorelai said.

"Alright lets stop grab some lunch and keep looking this afternoon" Luke said as they walked into a McDonalds.

After ordering they sat down and started to eat.

"This is going to give me a heart attack" Luke said looking at his burger.

"Just let it go it's only this once" Lorelai said.

Luke grumbled but ate his food.

"So where are we right now on finding Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Well we've checked about 25 percent of what we need to" Luke said.

"It's going to take a miracle to find her" Lorelai said.

"Come on stay optimistic we will find her" Luke said.

'I wish I could believe you' Lorelai thought.

"Lets just go back to looking" Lorelai said as she got up to leave and Luke followed.

Meanwhile Max had gone back to his apartment to find Rory sleeping.

Max took a good look at Rory's body. She was still naked and had some cuts and bruises all over her but was in fairly good shape overall.

'I should wake her up' Max thought as he thought about the best way to wake her up.

Max decided to brew some coffee to wake her up.

Once the coffee was ready Max poured the steaming hot coffee on her.

Rory woke with a start and started to cry she wanted to scream but couldn't because of the tape.

"Hello again, who said you could sleep?" Max asked.

Rory didn't answer.

"Fine don't answer but just remember if you're asleep when I get back you will get a wake up call" Max said.

Rory nodded in understanding, 'I can only take naps' she thought.

"Well anyway I brought you a sandwich since I'm sure you're hungry" Max said.

Rory was going to refuse but she felt her stomach growl, 'I've only had three bites of a burger in the last day' she thought as she nodded yes.

"Alright now don't scream" Max said as he took the tape off her mouth.

Max spent the next five minutes feeding Rory and giving her something to drink.

"You've been very good today Rory" Max said.

"Thank you" Rory said.

"You've been so good I think you deserve something special" Max said.

Rory gulped she definitely didn't like where this was going.

"I'm only going to beat you for ten minutes today instead of an hour" Max said.

'That's good I guess, at least it's just ten minutes' Rory thought as Max started to hit her.

Nine minutes later it was all over.

"I'm going to take a nap, you may sleep but I'm going out later and if you're not up you'll be sorry" Max said as put tape across her mouth and went into his room leaving Rory to nurse her wounds the best she could.

A couple hours later Luke and Lorelai were exhausted.

"Well lets head back to Chris's we can go back to looking tomorrow" Luke said disappointed that they didn't find anything.

"I know he's hurting her and it kills me" Lorelai said.

Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lor, where are you two?" Chris asked.

"Luke and I are just walking back to the apartment" Lorelai said.

"Your mom's worried" Chris said.

"Let her worry" Lorelai said.

"You don't mean that" Chris said.

Lorelai sighed she wasn't in the mood.

"Whatever Chris, we'll be home soon, have the police found anything?" Lorelai asked.

"They haven't found anything but the FBI came to ask us some questions" Chris said.

"Well at least they are looking" Lorelai said.

"So when should you be back?" Chris asked.

"Have you had dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"No" Chris responded.

"Well Luke and I will bring something back, see you in an hour" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"We have to bring back dinner" Lorelai said.

"Let's get something closer to the apartment" Luke said as they continued to walk.

After about 45 minutes of walking they reached a fast food place and went in to order for everyone.

Just as they were leaving they Luke noticed something.

"Lorelai does that look like Max" Luke whispered to Lorelai pointing Max out.

'It's been a long day, I could be wrong' Luke thought.

"That does look like him" Lorelai whispered back hope rising within her.

"Let's get closer to be sure" Lorelai continued.

"Thank you" Max said accepting his change.

"That's him, we can't let him see us" Lorelai said dragging Luke behind a wall in the fast food place.

"We have to call the police" Luke whispered.

"No then he'll get away, lets follow him" Lorelai said quietly.

"You've seen too many movies" Luke said.

As Luke and Lorelai continued to argue about what to do they didn't realize that Max had seen them.

'Crap, I need to get rid of Rory' Max thought as he started running.

"He's seen us, no time for police, leave food" Lorelai said as she grabbed Luke and starting running after Max.

Max was running as fast as he could, 'I have to kill her and escape' he thought as he ran.

Lorelai and Luke weren't that far behind.

'As long as I can see him I'm good' Lorelai said as her emotions started to overcome her.

'Will Rory even be alive?' Lorelai asked herself as she continued to run.

'I have to lose them' Max thought as he looked behind and saw them there.

Max took the most roundabout way home in hopes of losing them, just as he reached his apartment he turned around and didn't see them, 'I'm good' Max thought as he went upstairs.

Little did Max realize Luke had seen him go into the building.

'We just need to find a room' Luke thought.

"We have him" Lorelai said.

"Not yet we have to find the room first" Luke said.

Max had made it up to his room on the third floor and saw that Rory was awake.

Max went to shut the door but didn't close it all the way; it was open just a crack.

"Well I'm sorry Rory but I have to kill you know" Max said as he went to the kitchen to grab a knife.

**Please Review**


	29. Saving Rory

**AN: You know what because of the 22 reviews as of 2:30 and with this chapter being done you won't have to wait until tomorrow so there will not be an update tomorrow you will have to wait until the weekend. Thanks for all the reviews only one or two chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 29: Saving Rory

'No' Rory thought as she tried to struggle, 'I don't want to die' she thought.

"I'm sorry Rory but I've been found out so you have to die" Max said picking up the knife.

Rory started of sob, 'I really am going to die' she thought as she struggled to hold on.

Max took the knife and cut Rory's wrists.

Blood started to pour from Rory's wrists as Max went to get some of his stuff.

Luke and Lorelai had entered the building and were running around looking for Max's room.

The first and second floor provided nothing, only a couple of people didn't answer but they were most likely out.

Once they reached the third floor Lorelai noticed something, "Luke that door over there is open" Lorelai whispered.

"Lets check it out" Luke said as they slowly walked over.

Luke went into the room and was sickened by what he saw.

Luke saw Rory naked, bruised, and bleeding it took all his power to keep from throwing up.

"Is she in there?" Lorelai asked not looking inside.

"Yeah" Luke said quietly, after he said that Lorelai came in.

'Oh God!' Lorelai screamed in her mind.

Lorelai went right over to Rory.

"Rory can you hear mommy?" Lorelai asked.

Rory slightly nodded.

"She's still alive, what should we do?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll try and stop the bleeding you call an ambulance" Luke said as he took his flannel shirt off to cover Rory up.

Luke ripped some of his shirt up to try and stop the bleeding, just then Max came out of his room.

Everyone in the room froze when this happened.

'He needs to die' Luke thought and before he knew it he had tackled Max to the ground.

Lorelai was still on the phone telling the police to get there and bring an ambulance.

Luke and Max were on the floor fighting each other, Luke had gotten in about three punches but Max was still fighting strong.

"You bastard" Luke said getting a punch in.

"I was only doing my duties as a step-father" Max said getting up.

"Those aren't your duties your duties are to love and care for both of them" Luke said getting up.

'When is the ambulance going to get here' Lorelai thought knowing that Rory wasn't going to last much longer.

Max and Luke had gone back to fighting and both were getting bruised and bloody.

'He must die' Luke thought while throwing punches at Max.

'I need to kill him' Max thought as he fell to the ground.

Max reached up to the table and grabbed a knife.

This surprised Luke he hadn't expected that move and he began moving with more caution.

Lorelai was crying now, 'Please don't let anything happen to Luke' she prayed trying to stay low.

Luke looked around quickly and found nothing he could use to fight with so he picked up a pillow for some protection.

"You're going to die" Max said lunging at Luke.

Luke backed up and the knife got stuck in the pillow.

Luke took advantage of this and kicked Max in the leg.

Max then dropped the knife and went back to fighting Luke by hand.

'Where are the police?' Luke asked himself.

Then Max got very lucky in that second when Luke was distracted Max hit Luke over the head and knocked him out.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed.

"Know Lorelai you're going to come with me and we're going to hide" Max said as he walked over to Lorelai.

Lorelai didn't know what overcame her but she went to the floor and grabbed the knife.

"Don't come any closer" Lorelai said holding up the knife.

'She's bluffing' Max thought as he edged closer to her.

"I'll do it" Lorelai said nervously.

Max kept on coming towards her.

Lorelai took a quick look over at Rory and Luke, Luke was definitely alive, but Rory was barely breathing.

'I have to stop him' Lorelai thought and she lunged towards him.

That took Max by surprise and the next thing he knew he felt cold steel inside of him.

'She actually did if' Max thought as things started to go black for him.

Lorelai dropped the knife on the ground and started to cry.

'I actually killed him' Lorelai thought as she cried.

Just then Lorelai thought about Rory and went to check on her.

'Yes, she's still alive' Lorelai thought, just then Luke woke up.

"What happened?" Luke asked looking around and seeing Max's dead body.

"You killed him?" Luke asked as he heard sirens outside the building.

"Yeah" Lorelai said crying.

Just then the police and paramedics came into the apartment.

The officer took one look around, "Put your hands up" he said.

Luke and Lorelai complied and put there hands up.

"What happened here?" another officer asked.

Luke and Lorelai explained the entire situation to him.

"Alright don't arrest them" he said.

"Are you sure?" his partner asked.

"Yeah this is the guy we've been looking for and she's that girls' mother" he said pointing to Rory who was being taken out of the room.

"Can I go with her?" Lorelai asked.

"Go ahead, we'll talk to you more later but we need his statement" the officer said.

"I'll meet you at the hospital and don't forget to call your parents" Luke said.

"I'll see you later" Lorelai said as she left the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lorelai asked the paramedic.

"We won't know until we get to the hospital" the paramedic answered.

'Please be alright' Lorelai prayed as they made their way to the hospital.

**Please Review **


	30. I Killed Him

**AN: I've finally reached 500 reviews thank you all who have reviewed. This is going to be one of the last chapters. Sorry this chapter took so long but I've had major writers block and school's been starting back up. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 30: I Killed Him

Lorelai and Rory had reached the hospital and Lorelai was waiting for news on Rory.

'Don't forget to call your parents' Luke's voice said in Lorelai's mind.

'I better do that Lorelai thought' taking out her cell phone and dialing Chris's number.

It rang twice, "Hello" Chris said.

"Hey Chris" Lorelai said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Lor where've you been, we've been so worried" Chris said.

"We found Max" Lorelai said, her voice monotone.

"You have is Rory alright?" Chris asked.

"We're at Boston General, just come I'll tell you more later" Lorelai said hanging up on Chris as she tried not to break down.

Chris had just hung up the phone and looked toward Richard and Emily.

"Well is Lorelai alright?" Richard asked.

"They found Max" Chris said waiting for a reaction.

"Did he hurt her?" Emily asked.

"He didn't hurt Lorelai but he hurt Rory, we have to get down to Boston General" Chris said grabbing his coat.

"Chris I need to talk to you" Sherry said biting her lip.

Chris was about to say something but Richard interrupted.

"We'll go ahead you talk" Richard said as he and Emily were leaving.

"Alright tell Rory I love her and I'll be there soon" Chris said as they left.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Chris asked a little bit annoyed that he wasn't on his way to Rory.

"Chris I'm pregnant" Sherry said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I'm pregnant, and yes I'm sure I've gone to the doctor and I am pregnant" Sherry said.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Chris asked a little angry.

"Just incase Rory doesn't make it I just want you to know that you will still have a family" Sherry explained looking down at the ground.

'Why know?' Chris asked himself but decided to let it go, 'Rory's more important' he thought.

"Are you coming?" Chris asked not really sure if he wanted her to come.

"Yeah" Sherry said.

"Alright and we'll talk about this later" Chris said as they left.

Meanwhile at the hospital Lorelai was pacing.

'Something's wrong I just know it' Lorelai thought as she continued to pace.

Just then a doctor came out.

"Ms. Gilmore?" a doctor asked walking up to her.

"Yes" Lorelai said her heart going a million miles a minute.

"I'm Dr. Emmons" she said shaking her hand.

"How's Rory?" Lorelai asked holding her breath.

"You're daughter's lost a lot of blood but she is doing good" Dr. Emmons said.

"So is she going to be alright?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory should be fine she's sleeping right now" Dr. Emmons said.

"Can I see her?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, her room is 345" Dr. Emmons said.

"Thank you" Lorelai said then she started going over to Rory's room.

'Thank God she's all right' Lorelai thought as she made her way to Rory's room.

When Lorelai walked into the room she was shocked at the sight of Rory.

Rory's face was all bruised and she looked horribly pale.

Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Lorelai said.

"Hey, how's Rory" Luke asked.

"She'll live" Lorelai said.

"Good, what room?" Luke asked.

"345" Lorelai said.

"I'll see you soon" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

As Lorelai sat there it suddenly hit her that she had killed someone.

'I did what I had to do' Lorelai kept saying to herself but she didn't quite believe it.

After about ten minutes Rory started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Rory asked as she opened her eyes.

"You're at the hospital sweetie" Lorelai said going right over to Rory.

"Mom" Rory said as she held her tears back.

"You're safe now, you're safe" Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.

"But Max…" Rory started.

"He's gone, he's gone" Lorelai repeated.

'Thank you God' Rory thought as she started to cry.

"I was so scared" Rory said.

"I know, I know" Lorelai said soothing Rory.

Rory looked around the room and was surprised not to see Luke there.

'Wasn't Luke with mom?' Rory asked herself.

"Mom, where's Luke" Rory asked afraid that something had happened.

"He's on his way, so are grandma, grandpa, and your dad, you're safe now" Lorelai said.

"But I still have to…court…Max" Rory sputtered out.

"Rory, Max is dead" Lorelai said.

"But…how?" Rory asked.

"Rory what do you remember?" Lorelai asked not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I remember Max coming back, cutting my wrists, you and Luke coming, Luke fighting Max, and that's it" Rory said.

"Oh God, Luke killed Max didn't he?" Rory asked feeling guilty.

'He could go to jail' Rory thought.

"No, Luke didn't kill Max" Lorelai said knowing that she would have to tell Rory the truth.

'If Luke didn't, who did?' Rory asked herself.

"Did the police kill him?" Rory asked.

"No, I killed him" Lorelai said biting her lip not sure how Rory would respond.

Rory stayed silent.

"I had to, he was going to kill me and then he was going to kill Luke" Lorelai explained.

Rory couldn't believe it her mother was a killer.

'But it was to save me and Max did deserve it' Rory thought.

"You did what you had to do" Rory said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said, they stayed silent for the next couple minutes until Luke came in.

"Are your parents here yet?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"No, they should be here soon" Lorelai said.

Luke turned to Rory to talk to her.

"You alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine" Rory said.

They were quiet for a second.

"Thanks for everything" Rory said looking at Luke.

"No problem" Luke said.

"No really Luke you're the greatest I don't know what I would've done without you" Rory said.

"Rory it was not big…" Luke started.

"No, Luke if it wasn't for you I would be dead by now" Rory said.

Luke bit his lip he didn't know how to respond to this.

Just as Luke was about to say something Emily and Richard walked in.

"Rory are you alright?" Emily asked going over to her granddaughter.

"I'll live" Rory said.

"Where's Chris?" Lorelai asked.

"Sherry had to talk to Christopher, he should be here soon" Emily said disdain in her voice.

"Well as long as he gets here" Lorelai said.

"So what have to police done with Max?" Richard asked.

"The police didn't do anything with him" Lorelai said.

"What, did they just let him go?" Emily asked.

"No mom…" Lorelai started, just then Chris and Sherry walked in.

"Rory are you feeling o.k.?" Chris asked walking over to Rory.

"I'm feeling fine" Rory said.

"Lorelai what happened to Max?" Emily asked.

'I don't want to tell them' Lorelai thought.

'But you have to' a voice in Lorelai's head told her.

"Max is dead" Lorelai said hoping that would appease her parents.

"How did he die?" Chris asked.

'I have to tell them' Lorelai thought.

"I killed him" Lorelai choked out to a shocked audience.

**Please Review**


	31. Reassurance

**AN: Sorry about the delay but I've been busy with school and the site was acting weird last weekend. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Gilmore Girls then you belong in the nut house.**

Chapter 31: Reassurance

The silence was deafening, Luke and Rory weren't surprised so they watched everyone else's reaction with great attention.

'My daughters a killer' Emily thought. She wasn't really sure how to react.

'My daughter's not going to jail, I'll be sure of that' Richard thought worrying about his only daughter.

'She did the right thing' Chris thought as he started to pace.

Sherry didn't have much on her mind, she did think that Max deserved it but she did think that Lorelai probably should have waited for the police to show up.

"Will someone please say something" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Was it absolutely necessary?" Richard asked.

"It was he was going to kill me and then Luke" Lorelai explained.

"Are the police going to press charges?" Richard asked.

"No, they said that it was self defense" Lorelai said looking down at the ground.

"You did the right thing" Emily said out of the blue not looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai's head shot up and everyone looked at Emily.

"What?" Lorelai asked being sure that she had heard her mother right.

"I simply said in that situation you did the right thing, you stayed alive, and it's better for both of you if he's not around" Emily said.

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears, 'I didn't think she would be mad at me, but I wasn't expecting this' she thought.

A silence filled the room for a minute while everyone digested what Emily had said.

Just then a doctor came in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have news" Dr. Emmons said.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked as she felt her heart go into her throat.

"I've run all the STD and pregnancy tests" Dr. Emmons said.

"And…?" Lorelai asked fearing the worst.

"Well she's going to have a relapse of Chlamydia but she isn't pregnant nor did any new problems arise, I do want her to get another HIV test a couple months from now just to be on the safe side" Dr. Emmons said.

Chris gasped at that information, 'I knew she was bad but I thought maybe he didn't rape her' he thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

Richard was furious he would have killed Max himself but Max was dead.

"What are my chances of having HIV?" Rory asked quietly.

"Well all your previous HIV tests have been negative but that doesn't mean that he didn't catch it between this and the previous time" Dr. Emmons said.

Rory nodded trying not to cry.

"I'm going to give you some antibiotics, they're going to put you to sleep and you need your rest so only two people in at once" Dr. Emmons said as she gave Rory the antibiotics.

Rory struggled to stay awake but quickly fell asleep.

Sherry left immediately; Richard and Emily looked over Rory for a second before also leaving.

Luke got up and walked over to Lorelai, "Listen I'm going to go back to Stars Hollow" he said.

Lorelai was shocked she was sure that Luke would stay.

"Why?" Lorelai asked pain in her voice.

"In all honesty this is kind of awkward with you family here and I need to be sure that Jess hasn't burned the diner down yet" Luke whispered so Chris wouldn't here.

Lorelai nodded in understanding as Luke left.

"What was that about?" Chris asked after Luke left.

"He had to get back to his diner" Lorelai said sadly.

"Do you love him?" Chris asked.

Lorelai looked at Chris like he had grown a second head.

"I don't know I did have a date with him" Lorelai admitted.

Chris bit his lip, he had to admit it did hurt talking to Lorelai about this, 'But I have Sherry' he thought.

"So that's why you brought him along" Chris stated.

"Yes and the fact that I really needed him" Lorelai said.

Chris sighed, "I've thought something's over lately" he said.

'This won't be good' Lorelai thought as she waited for him to continue.

"I think that Rory should go back with you to Stars Hollow" Chris said.

'Didn't expect that' Lorelai thought.

After about ten seconds Lorelai spoke up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's where Rory belongs and I won't be able to take care of her" Chris said looking down at the ground.

"Once again, why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because Sherry's pregnant" Chris said nervous about her reaction.

Lorelai looked at Chris for a good minute.

"Are you going to marry her?" Lorelai asked.

Chris looked down again, "Yeah probably" he said.

Lorelai sighed, "Don't worry about it" she said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we aren't together and you are a grown up" Lorelai said firmly.

"Do you hate me?" Lorelai asked out of the blue.

"Why would I hate you?" Chris asked knowing full well what Lorelai was talking about.

"Because I let your daughter be abused and raped" Lorelai said as she started to cry.

"Lor that wasn't your fault" Chris said.

"Yes it was it didn't notice any of this" Lorelai said.

"Lor…" Chris started.

"No this is my fault I mean I thought I loved Max and he hurt me and I do think I might love Luke but how could I expect him to deal with all of this" Lorelai said waving her hands around the room.

"Lorelai none of this was your fault, even your mom thought Max was a good guy and as for Luke he probably wanted to give you some space" Chris said.

"I guess" Lorelai muttered.

"Listen if this Luke guy came all the way to Boston with you he won't leave you he just thought you needed some space" Chris said.

"Your right" Lorelai said.

"I really missed everything didn't I?" Chris asked looking at Rory.

"No you didn't" Lorelai said trying to soothe Chris.

"Yes I did, I mean I only gave her an occasional phone call and I didn't even come and visit you on my own until she was sixteen" Chris said.

Lorelai wanted to tell him that he didn't miss all the stuff but she knew she would be lying.

"You can do all that stuff with Sherry and the baby" Lorelai said.

"Thanks" Chris said smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it, I just wish Luke was still here" Lorelai said.

"How many girlfriends has Luke had?" Chris asked.

Lorelai thought for a moment, "Since I've known him one" Lorelai said just realizing that everyone was right Luke did have a crush on her.

"Then don't worry he won't move on" Chris reassured her as they both looked over Rory.

**Please Review **


	32. Back Home

**AN: This is going to be the second to last chapter. I would end it here but there is just too much to put into one chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 32: Back Home

A couple days later Rory was able to go back to Stars Hollow.

She had decided that she would go back home with Lorelai, there was nothing left for her in Boston.

Chris had decided that he was going to marry Sherry, Lorelai understood even though it hurt her a little bit.

Since Lorelai didn't drive her parents gave her a ride home.

"Mom, has Luke called you yet?" Rory asked as they walked in to the house, it was just about noon when they returned home.

"No he hasn't" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date" Rory said looking down at the ground, guilt eating away at her.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked not really sure what Rory was feeling.

"I mean this is all my fault if it wasn't for me you and Max or Luke could be happy" Rory said crying.

'I really thought we were over this' Lorelai thought.

"Rory this is in no way your fault" Lorelai started.

"Yes it is, I'm the reason you can't be happy" Rory sobbed.

"Rory just listen, don't talk, just listen" Lorelai said.

"Nothing that happened was your fault, it was all Max's, Max was the problem do you understand?" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded.

"Good, you caused nothing that happened; if anything I should be apologizing to you for not realizing sooner" Lorelai said.

"Alright, I'm going to go to sleep" Rory said going to her room.

'She still doesn't believe me' Lorelai thought as she heard her stomach growl. Realizing that she was hungry Lorelai went into the kitchen.

'Damn, not even Pop-Tart' Lorelai thought as she heard screaming coming from Rory's room.

Lorelai immediately rushed to Rory's room to find her fighting an invisible enemy in her sleep.

"Rory, Rory wake up" Lorelai said shaking Rory just a little bit.

Suddenly Rory woke up in a cold sweat to find her mother standing over her instead of Max.

"Rory what was your dream about?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"It was about Max" Rory said sobbing.

"Don't worry Rory, he's gone, he can't get you now your safe here in Stars Hollow" Lorelai said.

Just then a thought entered Rory's mind.

"Mom does anyone other than you, Luke, Lane, and Jess know?" Rory asked fear overtaking her.

"I don't think so, I think a couple of people know something's up but no one actually knows" Lorelai reassured her.

"Good" Rory said.

"I'm hungry" Rory said after a moment.

"Well there's nothing in the house, do you want to go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"If that's alright" Rory said nervously.

"Don't worry, let's go" Lorelai said.

They slowly walked to Luke's both tired from lack of food.

When they got there they found Luke's fairly empty, the only person in there was Kirk.

"How long will it take to make a patty melt?" Kirk asked.

"About ten minutes" Luke said a little annoyed.

"What about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Kirk asked.

"Five maybe seven" Luke said.

"I'll take the patty melt with a coke" Kirk said.

"Alright, how do you want it cut?" Luke asked writing the order down.

"Stars, today" Kirk said.

"So what can I get you two?" Luke asked walking over to them.

"A cheeseburger with fries and a coke" Lorelai said.

"Same here" Rory said.

"Alright, uh… Lorelai can I talk with you for a second?" Luke asked.

"Sure, you going to be alright?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I'll be fine" Rory said taking out a book to read.

Luke led Lorelai into the back room to talk.

"I'm sorry about leaving you and Rory in Boston" Luke said right away.

"Well you should be, why did you leave anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"I left because I felt like I didn't belong there" Luke said.

Lorelai was about to say something but then Luke continued.

"I mean I just felt out of place with your mom and dad and I just thought that you needed some space…" Luke trailed off.

"I understand, don't worry about, how about we try to go out this Friday?" Lorelai asked.

"That would be great" Luke said smiling.

Just then a scream came from the front of the diner.

Luke and Lorelai ran out to find Rory screaming and crying with a very scared Kirk looking at her.

Just then Jess came out and was surprised to see Rory sitting in the diner.

Caesar came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Honey, mommy's here don't worry" Lorelai said trying to calm Rory down.

"Kirk what happened?" Luke asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know, I just noticed that Rory was back so I went over to talk and I tapped her on the shoulder and she freaked out" Kirk explained.

"Kirk just take your food, it's on the house, and Caesar you have the rest of the day off" Luke said.

Usually Kirk would have put up a fight but looked at Rory and decided against it, so he just left, followed by Caesar who knew better than to ask questions.

Jess quickly turned the sign to closed and locked the door so no one would come in.

"Rory, baby it's o.k. you're safe" Lorelai said holding Rory close.

Luke and Jess just looked on knowing that they could do nothing.

After about five minutes Rory had finally calmed down.

"Rory what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"I was just reading then I felt a hand touch me and I turned around and I saw Max" Rory said trying not to cry.

"I just yelled at Kirk didn't I?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you did" Lorelai said.

"I'm such a moron" Rory said sniffling.

"No, you're not you were just surprised" Lorelai said.

"Everyone's going to know now" Rory said her voice distant.

Lorelai sighed, 'She's right people will know something is up, hell they probably know now' she thought.

"They won't know what happened all they'll know is that you freaked out" Jess said.

"I guess" Rory said.

"No don't guess, as far as everyone else is concerned Kirk just scared you a little bit" Lorelai said.

"Besides if anyone says different I'll tell them, Kirk exaggerated, and Caesar won't say anything" Luke said.

"Thanks Luke I feel better" Rory said.

"Don't worry about it, your foods on the house, just get home and rest" Luke said.

"Thanks Luke" Lorelai said giving him a hug, "and I'll see you on Friday" she whispered in his ear.

Luke's face turned red at this remark.

Lorelai walked away with a big smile on her face and Rory at her side.

"What did you do?" Rory asked knowing her mother had done something a little slutty.

"Nothing, I just made a date with Luke" Lorelai said smiling even wider.

"When is it?" Rory asked.

"It's Friday, if you don't feel safe I can cancel" Lorelai responded.

"No worry about it I'll be fine but I wouldn't mind spending the night at Lane's" Rory said.

"Alright, call Lane and set it up" Lorelai said as they walked home ignoring the various whispers about them around the town.

**Please Review**


	33. Things Will Get Better

**AN: So this is the final chapter I just want to say that it's been great. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed even the anonymous ones. Thanks to anyone else who is just reading through for the first time. Look for a new story up next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 33: Things Will Get Better

"Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?" Lorelai asked very concerned for her daughter.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine don't worry I doubt Mrs. Kim will let anything happen to me" Rory said more to reassure herself then her mother.

"If you're sure, so I'll drop you off at Lanes then I'll head to Luke's" Lorelai said a little uneasy.

Rory just nodded before she went to her room to finish getting ready.

Meanwhile at Luke's, Luke was just finishing getting ready.

"Alright, Caesars downstairs so just don't burn the place down" Luke said.

"Alright so playing with matches is out then?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Just be good" Luke said.

"Just have fine and be home by eleven or else no going out next weekend" Jess said.

Luke mumbled something before he went to finish getting ready.

"So I'll see you later tonight" Lorelai said.

"Yeah" Rory said walking up to Lanes.

Rory walked in to find Mrs. Kim trying to haggle with someone.

"Fine I'll give you 600 dollars for the chair" the man said.

"Deal" Mrs. Kim said.

"Rory, you've been gone" Mrs. Kim said sternly.

"Yeah, I was visiting my real dad" Rory said nervously.

"That's good, you should visit him more often, where is Max I haven't seen him around" Mrs. Kim said.

"Things didn't work out between my mom and Max" Rory answered.

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Kim said.

"Well, I'll be going upstairs" Rory said wanting to get away from Mrs. Kim.

Rory walked upstairs to find Lane sitting in her room studying.

"Hey Lane" Rory said.

"Hey good to see you again" Lane said.

"So how've you been?" Rory asked.

"I've been good, how've you been, I heard about what happened at Luke's" Lane said.

"I'm doing good, Kirk just freaked me out" Rory said biting her lip.

Lane noticed that Rory was about to break down so she changed the subject.

"So your mom is going on a date with Luke" Lane said.

"Yeah, she is" Rory responded.

"Is that good?" Lane asked.

"I guess so I mean my mom deserves some happiness, and Luke does love my mom" Rory said slowly getting angry.

"Is something wrong?" Lane asked.

"I don't know, I mean what if my mom and Luke get married" Rory said.

"Isn't that moving a little bit fast?" Lane asked.

"No, I mean eventually" Rory said.

"Would that be bad?" Lane asked not really sure where Rory was going with this.

"It's just…, what if…, I'm just w-w-worried" Rory said her body shaking.

"About what?" Lane asked unsure if she should push her or not.

"What if Luke hurts me" Rory blurted out.

"What did you say?" Lane asked being sure she heard Rory right.

"I'm just worried that what if Luke and my mom get serious and Luke starts hurting me" Rory said.

"Rory, Luke would never do that" Lane said firmly.

"I know but I'm just worried" Rory said as she tried not to cry.

"Why do you think Luke would do that?" Lane asked.

"It's just Max seemed great at first but then he started to hurt me and what if Luke does that same" Rory said openly crying now.

"Rory how long have you known Luke?" Lane asked carefully.

"Since he opened the diner" Rory said.

"Has Luke ever hurt you before?" Lane asked.

"No" Rory said.

"And who was the first adult you went to?" Lane asked.

"Luke" Rory said.

"So does anything in your history with Luke say that Luke would hurt you?" Lane asked.

"No" Rory said.

"So don't worry, if your mom and Luke do get married it won't be for a while and even if they do Luke would never hurt you" Lane said.

"I know that I just can't get these feelings out of my head" Rory said.

Lane stayed quiet for a moment not sure what to say.

"So I met this guy" Lane said changing the subject.

"What's he like?" Rory asked very interested.

"Well his name's Dave…" Lane started.

After dropping Rory off at Lane's Lorelai went over to Luke's.

"You ready to go?" Lorelai asked when she saw him.

"I'm ready" Luke said grabbing his keys and leading her out to his car.

"So where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked.

"Just this little place I know" Luke said.

About a half an hour later they were outside Sniffy's Tavern.

"How do you know this place?" Lorelai asked.

"I know the owners" Luke answered.

"Lucas how nice to see you and who is this?" Maisy asked.

"Hey, this is Lorelai" Luke answered.

"Alright so a table for two and two beers" Maisy said.

"That sounds fine" Luke said.

"So how do you know her?" Lorelai asked once they sat down.

"She's kind of like an aunt, she went to school with my mom" Luke answered.

"So what's good here?" Lorelai asked changing the subject.

"Doesn't matter everything's good here" Luke answered.

"So tell me what kind of man was Luke Danes before I knew him" Lorelai said.

"Well, I used to run… track" Luke admitted.

"No way you used to be a jock" Lorelai said.

"I wasn't a jock, I just ran a lot" Luke said.

"Still I like that in a man so if I need someone to run to the market he could do it" Lorelai said. This caused Luke to blush.

"So anything else behind I need to know about you?" Lorelai asked.

"Really nothing, everything you need to know about me is in the diner" Luke said.

After they both ordered they got back to talking.

"So what should I know about you?" Luke asked.

"Well I think you know everything about me" Lorelai said.

"Well you do put everything up front" Luke said.

"Do you think I should call Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Might not be a bad idea" Luke said.

"Alright I'll be back in a second" Lorelai said taking out her cell phone.

Lorelai called Rory, the phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hey are you alright?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine, Lane and I are going for a walk" Rory said.

"Alright" Lorelai said.

"Is your date going alright?" Rory asked.

"It's going great I just had to check up on you" Lorelai said.

"Alright, I love you, bye" Rory said.

"Love you too, bye" Lorelai said, before going back to her dinner with Luke.

About an hour later Rory and Lane had convinced Mrs. Kim to let them walk around Stars Hollow when they ran into Dean.

"Hey, Rory" Dean said stammering a little.

"Hey" Rory said a little nervous, she hadn't really talked to Dean since they had broken up.

"So where've you been?" Dean asked.

"I've been visiting my real dad" Rory answered.

"Listen Rory I was thinking that maybe we could get back together" Dean said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I want to be with you Rory" Dean said.

"Well too bad Dean because I don't want to be with you" Rory said firmly even though inside she was afraid inside.

"Please Rory I need you" Dean said getting angry.

"Leave her alone Dean" Lane said.

"No, please Rory just give us another chance" Dean said getting very angry.

"No, Dean I can't deal with a boyfriend right now" Rory said.

Suddenly Dean grabbed Rory.

"No Rory date me!" Dean screamed.

That was about all Rory could take before she started breaking down, crying.

"Please, Dean let me go" Rory said in a small voice.

Lane started yelling and trying to attack Dean but it was to no avail.

"Let her go!" Luke screamed running over to Dean.

'Damn you Dean' Lorelai thought as she tried to catch up with Luke.

While Dean was shocked to see Luke coming towards him, Rory was able to get away and to her mom.

"Listen Dean you are going to leave Rory alone and if you ever come near her again I'll rip your head off!" Luke screamed.

This caught the attention of the entire town.

Dean decided that he should just leave because he was really afraid of Luke.

"I'm going to take Rory home" Lorelai said.

"I'll give you a ride, you don't need the town talking to you" Luke said.

Lorelai just nodded.

Rory had calmed down by the time they had gotten to the truck.

'He really does care' Rory thought as he took them home.

They finally arrived at the Gilmore's house.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Lorelai said.

Luke just nodded and left.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked once they got inside.

"I was just walking and then Dean came up to me, he wanted to get back together, I said no, and he hurt me" Rory sobbed.

"I'm so sorry honey" Lorelai said soothing her daughter.

"It wasn't your fault" Rory said.

"Well are you sure you're alright?" Lorelai asked.

"So how was your date?" Rory asked.

"It was great" Lorelai said.

"How was Luke?" Rory asked.

"He was amazing I actually saw a romantic side of him" Lorelai said.

"Mom" Rory said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said.

"I really like Luke" Rory responded.

"I do too" Lorelai said.

"I was scared of Luke" Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked very confused.

"I was afraid he would be like Max but I'm not scared any more" Rory said.

"Once again, why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because by scaring Dean he proved to me that he would never hurt me" Rory said.

"I'm glad you think that" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to sleep" Rory said getting up and going to bed.

Lorelai sat there for a minute just thinking. 'She's getting better; there will be some hard roads to go down, especially since the down will know after what happened but she's going to make it' she thought.

Lorelai got up and looked around her house. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of everything that had happened during the past year. The thought of Max betraying her still hurt.

The only thing Lorelai could think of throughout the entire ordeal after she found out what Max had done was that things would get better. "Things are better, and they will continue to get better" Lorelai whispered to herself before checking on Rory and going to bed for the night.

THE END


End file.
